In the Garden of Ningenkai
by saiyazonreborn
Summary: Kurama loved a human once, and he lost her. Now his love has come back to haunt him... Who is this mysterious woman? Will her presence change the Rekai Tantei forever? OC My first Yu Yu Hakushocentric fic, be kind. Stumbling block on the road of muse.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Garden of Ningenkai**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu Yu Hakusho verse or any characters affiliated with the verse only the Original characters. Also music will be used in this fic that does not belong to me. Artists will be given credit at the end. Thank you. _

Kurama wasn't sure how he got himself into such things he thought as he sat with the wives of his team mates at the stadium concert hall in downtown Tokyo. His nieces had been desperate to come see their favorite new artist. Botan couldn't deny her Airi anything and bought them all tickets, but Koenma and Kuwabara had insisted some one go with them for safety sake. It was never a good idea to let half demons and their mothers run around alone after dark. But even though it had been their idea to have someone go with them they all declined even Yusuke, though no surprise there. They made excuses and volunteered to stay home with the boys and so Botan asked him. And he being a gentleman had said yes.

He took the opportunity to look around the large stadium filled to capacity with what seemed to be girls of all ages from preteen up into the mid twenties it seemed. He was even relieved to see other men in the audience mostly teenagers though, he could probably guess why they were interested in the performance.

"What's the name of this band again?" He asked. The show was set to start in ten minutes or so and his nieces were brimming with excitement.

Ren, Keiko and Yusuke's only daughter rolled her eyes at him and heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Uncle Rama its not a band it's a singer, one singer, THE Rouge Chevalier!"

Kurama's eyes widened at hearing the French phrase come from his niece's mouth. Her attitude however did not surprise him she was 14 after all and as a teenager girl normally would be especially one with Urameshi genes she tended to be a little rude at times. He just smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"The Rouge Chevalier huh? Sounds like a medieval fairy tale to me." He observed giving a confused look to Botan who sat beside him.

She just chuckled. "It's a fad I guess, you have to admit it is a pretty catchy name to have." She answered.

"What's the singer's real name? He asked his natural kitsune curiosity getting the better of him.

"No one knows." Aoi answered still enthralled by the excitement in the arena. Haruna turned her sweet brown eyes on her uncle and said. "It's a secret." The Kuwabara twins though younger than Ren were just as excited to see the show. But then again anything Ren liked, they liked too. "Yeah she tells all the people who interview her to call her Rouge." Ren added. 'Some things never change' Kurama thought to himself.

Botan's little daughter Airi, the youngest of the girls at only 11 pulled on his sleeve.

"Yes dear?" He asked her sweetly.

"Uncle Rama, what does La Rouge Chevalier mean?"

Yukina turned to look at him before he could answer,"Do you speak French Kurama?"

"Yes. My step father has friends and business associates there we used to visit." Kurama felt an old familiar pain seep into his chest at the thought of France, and one French girl imparticular that despite himself he still missed. His eyes turned back to Airi's soft pink gaze and answered. "It means the Red Knight."

The twins gave each other quizzical looks. "Like the sky?" They asked in unison.

Kurama chuckled, "No like knights in shining armor. Warriors of old."

"Like daddy." Ren piped in cheerly. Keiko had to hold in a chuckle but let slip a whisper to the other adults of. "Tarnished armor maybe." They all had a little laugh at Yusuke's expense before the announcer came on to say the show would be starting momentarily.

"Botan are you sure this music is totally appropriate for the little girls?" Keiko asked always the worrier.

Botan brushed off her worry with a smile. "Of course. I watched one of her music videos and did some research myself. Her sound is provocative so is her image, but she is moderate enough to send a positive message wrapped in popular music. She seems rather cool to me."

"Cool?! She's awesome!" Ren shouted excited. "And mom I'm not little." She added belatedly.

"Sounds like you've done your homework." Kurama commented to Botan. She smiled. "Well information is what I do."

She was right about that. Kurama couldn't count how many times Botan's information had been invaluable on cases, even if Yusuke had been loath to take it at the best of times.

The lights finally went down and a female voice could be heard from the speakers.

"Hey Tokyoooo! ARE YOU READY?"

Kurama's sensitive demonic hearing suffered a painful blow from the screaming of all the females in the arena in response. He was just glad not to have his kitsune ear for this one.

"I can't hear youuuu?" The female voice taunted from nowhere. The screaming increased and Kurama was sure his ears were bleeding, maybe this had been a bad idea.

"ALRIGHT!"

The music started and all the girls stared eyes glued to the stage waiting for her to make her entrance.

The music reminded Kurama of a carnival at first and he braced himself knowing his eardrums would be bleeding again any moment. As the intro continued a girl sauntered onto the stage and as Kurama had predicted the screaming increased ten fold. He looked up at the stage to get a better look at the sensation that had the stadium in a tizzy and there stood a girl wearing a bright candy apple red tank top with jagged bottom cut and black leather pants with matching red tennis shoes. She had golden blonde hair that gathered at the base of her neck to form a halo of hold around her face. Her only head accessory was a black head band with a red rose in it. As the song began Kurama was stunned by the timber of her voice, but more so by the precision of her dance steps. Her body spoke of a life dancing, of muscles perfectly formed and lean to complete every step to perfection.

As he continued to listen he realized her voice had a familiar yet unique sound to it. He also found the words of the song strangely fitting for the beauty on the stage. "_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus." _

After a few more songs Kurama still found himself entranced by the girl's performance. Kurama's gift for analysis allowed him to deduce many things about the girl on the stage. First thing he had noticed was that she was a better dancer then a singer. Not that she was a bad singer, but it was obvious she had more heart more skill in her dance. Every step was her own, not some copy paste steps learned to fit in with her back up dancers.

He almost felt bad for the back up dancers because the second thing he learned was that this girl absolutely commanded the attention of everyone in the stadium…and she knew it. She was born to lead, born to turn heads. Attention grabbing was something the fox knew well of. As a legendary thief, he basked in the attention it garnered him even if negative. Every trap every obstacle had been a performance for him. It would seem this girl was a kindred spirit, attention grabbing, and if her lyrics were anything to go by she was partial to red…roses…

"_Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight."_

"_Roses bloom  
In your dirty room  
I come to play  
'Cause I can't stay away  
No I can't stay away-ay"_

Something deep within the fox something he'd buried long ago told him that this girl was more than a kindred spirit, there was something so familiar about her, he knew that it was more than curiosity that drew him to her and he knew that he would had to know more about her regardless of the trouble he knew it could get him into.

The last song came faster then expected and Kurama could finally see what Botan had meant about a positive message.

"_I can slay, my own dragons  
I can dream, my own dreams  
My knight in shining armour is me" _

The irony of the whole performance did not escape him as La Rouge Chevalier left the stage. People started to move enmasse to leave the stadium, before anyone could suggest to do the same Botan jumped up excitedly and turned to the girls. "I have a surprise for you!" She sing songed cheerily.

Keiko and Yukina smiled at each other it seemed they were privy to the surprise that Kurama and the girls were in the dark about.

"Since I am the Lady of the Rekai I was able to pull a few strings and get us backstage passes to meet La Rouge Chevalier herself!"

A squeal of absolute joy rang out from the four little girls who quickly pounced on Botan hugging her tightly.

Choruses of "Thank you thank you thank you! Mom you're the best!" Could be heard from all the girls as they bounced back and forth excitedly between their mothers. It was late and one would think that after that show they would be sufficiently tired but that one sentence from Botan had them wound up more than buckets of sugar ever could. Kurama too was secretly thankful for Botan's ingenuity, now he could meet the enigma without having to resort to other tactics.

They moved against the crowd towards the stage and when Botan showed their passes a large security guard led them through a stage door and back through a long hall to a dressing room door. He knocked and waited for a response.

"Your guest fans are here." The man called out in a deep but friendly voice. The sight of the man was overbearing but he didn't sound half as vicious as he looked.

"Oh good!" They heard from the other side. The girls were by now literally bouncing in place.

The security guard smiled at them and opened the door. The little girls raced in and standing in the middle of the large dressing room was the woman from the stage. As Kurama entered he could now see at this close proximity why she was so familiar. She looked like her…

The woman smiled when she saw the little girls and stood in an open stance knowing that the little girls were bursting with energy and could charge her if she given leave. "Welcome ladies." She said congenially. "And gentleman." She said seeing Kurama.

"I am Rouge Chevalier, but you can call me Rouge."

"Wow THE Rouge Chevalier! I can't believe it! Pinch me I think I must be asleep!" Ren whispered in awe of her idol.

His nieces' hero worship of this girl bordered on strange. He had known of her before the show his questions in the stadium had been meant to tease. How could he not know? Anytime he visited the Urameshi house he could here the songs blaring from the door of Ren's bedroom. Airi had a few posters of her she had to show off when she got them. The twins too had their own adoration. It seemed the whole of Japan had caught Rouge fever.

Rouge chuckled. "How'd you all like the show?" She asked kneeling down to be at eye level with the girls.

"IT WAS AWESOME!" They all shouted in unison. She blinked at their enthusiasm and then chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it. This was my first show in Japan I wasn't sure if you guys would be into it?"

"It was GREAT!" Airi chimed in with her infectious smile her blue locks bouncing.

"Well Thank You."

"I love your dancing." Aoi admitted shyly. "Where did you learn how to dance like that?" Haruna finished for once more forward then her sister.

The occupants heard the door open and a tall man with dark hair in a tank top with windbreaker and sweats walked in.

"I'm glad you asked. I learned all my dance moves from Angelo here." She said pointing to the man.

The man tsked her and said, "No, no, no. It's no good to lie bella. She's so modest. She's a natural. Born to the stage just like me. Although I did teach her backup dancers everything they know." He said with a cheeky grin.

"You see girls I've been dancing since I was very young. All kinds, like everything practice makes perfect. Right?" She said winking at the little girls.

"Rouge who are these bello piccolinas?" Angelo asked.

Rouge's eyes got exagerratedly big and she gasped. "Well I don't even know your names yet! May I know them?" She asked politely.

"Well I'm Ren, and these are my friends Aoi, Haruna, and Airi. And these are our moms. OH! And uncle Rama, of course." She said with a grin.

"I'm very pleased to meet you all." She smiled genuinely and continued to chat with the little ones while the very Italian choreographer Angelo turned to the ladies. "May I say that you have very beautiful daughters ladies."

"Thank you." Botan accepted with a smile. Soon the man, Angelo made his exit after telling Rouge it was a good show and he'd see her later.

Soon Rouge led the children to a table across the room where she allowed them to pick out any merchandise they wanted and she would sign it for them. As the girls looked over all the things on the table Rouge turned back to the adults. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She repeated politely.

"It was a great show." Yukina complimented.

"Thank you. Its not often parents find this kind of show entertaining."

"Oh I think its great." Botan chimed in cheerily. Keiko readily agreed. It seemed this Lady Rouge had mystified them all. The girls brought over their trinkets for Rouge to sign when Airi asked. "Rouge what's your real name?"

Botan was about to scold her for asking personal questions, but Rouge just smiled and Kurama was thankful to the little girl for asking the question he wanted desperately to know the answer to. Ever since he had walked in the room he had been struck silent at how much she looked like her…like Suzette.

"Well, I'll tell you, only because we're friends." The girls nodded vigorously smiled permanently printed on their faces. "But you have to keep it a secret ok?"

They nodded enthusiastically.

"My name is Rose Kei Lin Heffernan."

"Heffernan?" Aoi made a face at the strange word.

"Now I see why you use the stage name." Keiko commented. Rose just smiled and nodded in reply then looked back at the girls. "You see my name actually literally means Rose Thorn Whip Demon, so its actually a lot cooler then it sounds."

The words hit Kurama like a ton of bricks that couldn't be a coincidence and from the looks on the girls' faces the word Demon had slipped past them easily either. Kurama took a chance and stepped forward closer to Rose. He had to know. It was eating away at him and he had to know for certain. "Excuse me Miss Rose, but you remind me of an old friend of mine. Do you know Suzette Bellerose by any chance?"

Rose's eyes became quizzical as she stared at the red headed man before her. She was sure she'd never seen him before then how did he know who she was?

"Well she doesn't go by that name anymore, she's called Sue Heffernan now, but yes Suzette Bellerose is my mother." When the girl answered she looked straight into the man eyes and in the same instance they both noticed the green.

This man had the deepest green eyes she'd ever seen.

Kurama realized. She had his eyes…. Memories came floating back to him ones he had long since tried to forget. His mind started whirling. Almost 20 years ago, she looked about that age.

20 years ago, to the night he had had and lost the only woman who meant everything to him. And now standing before him was a girl who's eyes, who's very name mocked his loss.

"May I ask how you know her…sir…?" Rose asked leadingly wanting to know this man's name since he seemed to know her mother and to her knowledge her mother knew no one in Japan. Heck her mother hadn't even wanted her to come here.

"Suuichi Minamino." He answered flawlessly. He wasn't sure if the girl knew what was being discovered in that moment, but he was sure if she said his name to her mother she would soon know… "Your mother's family and mine were business associates years ago."

Rose seemed to by the surface excuse. "Well I'll give her your regards but I'm afraid she hasn't been in touch with her family since she married my father." She turned to the rest of them with a smile and said, "Love is blind you know."

"Yeah it is." Keiko added which caused Botan and Yukina to chuckle a little.

After Rose signed autographs and took pictures with the girls Keiko said it was time to go get the girls to bed. Rose bid them good bye and as they were leaving Kurama decided to come back after getting the girls safely home and track Rose for a while. He was almost certain she had suspicions about him and he wanted his thoughts confirmed….

As they headed back to the Urameshi residence Yukina turned to Kurama. "How is it you really know her mother?"

Kurama smiled at the koorime, always too perceptive for her own good. He looked away and sighed staring up at the sky, he could now see Suzette's face all too vividly in his memory because of Rose's reminder. "She was the only human woman I ever allowed to see the real me."

Yukina's eyes widened a little and when Botan overheard his words she gasped in surprise. Before she could speak Yukina quietly added in. "You loved her?"

Kurama didn't answer as they had just arrived and as soon as the girls had unlocked the door Kurama was gone. Keiko, Botan, and Yukina looked at each other puzzlingly before Keiko sighed to herself and asked. "You don't think…"

"Maybe." Botan replied. They all went inside wondering what their friend was going to do concerning the girl…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Song lyrics courtesy of Britney Spears, Lady Gaga, The Veronicas, and the Cheetah Girls I hold no particular attachment or affection for any of them, but hey if the song fits…wear it. _


	2. Who are you really?

**Who are you really? **

It wasn't difficult for Kurama to track Rose to a hotel not far from the stadium. Her and her crew were staying on the top two floors for the duration of their trip to Tokyo which was only two more days before they moved on to Nagoya and other large cities across Japan. Kurama waited on the rooftop, the door to the balcony was left open in an effort to let in some summer breeze although there was little to be had in this concrete thick part of the city. Kurama could easily hear her carousing with that man…Angelo and some others in the lounge below. They were laughing and talking about the show and its success.

"As usual Rose you were gorgeous." Angelo complimented. "Flawless and to the point."

"Thanks Angel, I can't believe how young some of the fans here are. You think it was too much for them?" Rose asked a little concerned.

"Babe you and me are a little too much for everybody."

Rose laughed good naturedly. "Maybe you're right."

As the other occupants of the room rose to leave Rose stood up and stretched out her arms as Angelo laid languidly in an arm chair across from her.

"Did Finn call before the performance?" He asked with a big mocking grin.

"Yes as always. I can't believe he figured out the time zones." Rose replied with the same smile.

"The boy can't help it bella. Your irish eyes send his heart to yearnin." Angelo said standing knowing that if he continued his teasing she would remove him bodily.

"Ew Angel that's gross. This is Finn we're talking about. The way you make it sound maybe you're interested?" She threw back not able to suppress the chuckle that followed.

"Non senorina you know I only have eyes for you." He crooned sauntering towards the door.

"Yeah that's only because I'm the only girl who won't flee the room when you flash that lecherous grin of yours, Angellll." She teased batting her lashes.

He grinned back at her. "Yeah, Yeah, Sure, Sure, Whatever you say, boss. Goodnight." He called heading out the door of her suite.

She chuckled and headed out to the balcony. She stared out at the lighted city below and sighed her mind slowly drifting over Angelo's words, the concert, and finally settling on the strange man she had met afterwards.

He claimed to know her mother… Rose knew her mother didn't keep in touch with anyone from her past. She was pretty tight lipped about most of it and when Rose had announced her tour in Japan her mother lost her mind. Her mother was very supportive of her career she was sure she'd be thrilled but instead she freaked out, her father too.

They both told her it was a bad idea, that it was dangerous. She couldn't understand their worries and they had argued. Her father took the brute role and forbade her from going but her being just as stubborn and old enough to make her own decisions and disobeyed. She hadn't spoken to them in a month. She did feel bad about it and now she was curious what the red headed man had to do with her mother and maybe even her not wanting her to come to Japan in the first place. It couldn't be a coincidence right?

Rose took out her cell phone and hit the speed dial for home and held the phone to her ear. Kurama changed into Youko for a moment so that his kitsune ears could better pick up both sides of the conversation. He lay prostrate on the room above the balcony claws dug into the concrete hoping to hear that voice…praying not too.

On the 3rd ring it picked up. "Oui?" The familiar feminine voice picked up on the other end. Kurama's heart just about dropped out of his chest at hearing the smooth French voice he had missed so for the last 20 years.

"Hey maman." Rose responded almost as happy as Kurama to hear her mother's voice. The last month had felt like 20 years to her regardless of how angry she had been at her mother.

"Rose!? Mon chere! I was so worried about you! Are you alright?" Suzette immediately flew into her maternal worry mode. For the first week after Rose had stormed out of their apartment in a rage she had tried calling her almost every second of the day trying to convince her to reconsider. After a while Connor had told her that it was best to leave her be they would never convince her otherwise and so Suzette did what she was never good at and waited…waited for Rose to call home first.

"I'm fine maman. Just wanted to call and make sure you and dad are doing alright?" Rose purposefully steered the conversation away from the sore topic at first, knowing although there would be no avoiding it she wanted to form a pretense of normalcy to feel the old familiarity she loved.

The Youko's blood boiled at the words Rose said, to think that Suzette had another, a human whose company she preferred to his was a blow to his demonic pride.

"Oh we're fine. It's only noon here so your papa's still at work. …. How are things over there?" She asked holding her breath for the answer.

Rose smiled. "It's great. I just had my first show and the fans here are really awesome."

"That's wonderful dear." Suzette couldn't help but smile picturing her daughter's beautiful happy smile, she slowly let out the breath she had been holding sure that she had just been over reacting when…

"I also met this one guy. He said he's an old friend of yours." Rose kept on talking, gossiping like she used to not realizing what effect her words were having on her mother.

Suzette resucked in the air she had just let out and grasped hold of the nearest chair for support. "Really…" She barely breathed out.

Rose didn't catch the apprehension she was so glad to be speaking to her mother again but Kurama caught it. He grasped the concrete tighter waiting for the next minutes to transpire.

"Yeah, he said his name was Suuichi Minamino, said he used to…" Before Rose could finish recognition hit Suzette full on and she collapsed into a chair and gasped into the phone. "Mom?" Rose asked worriedly taking a step back herself at her mom's piteous outcry even though they were thousands of miles apart. "Mom what's the matter?"

"Stay away from him." Suzette ground out, she shook with fear and wanted to cry, wanted to reach through the phone and pull her daughter home.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"Don't go near him! Do you understand me? Stay as far away from him as possible, get as far away as you can!" She almost yelled into the phone.

Kurama cringed hearing the fear in her voice, he felt his heart breaking all over again, it was the same fear that had kept them apart.

"Maman what's wrong with you? He's just a person. He's not here anyway." Rose was confused and even a little afraid at her mother's actions.

"NO! You can't be sure of that. He's not just a person cher, he's a DEMON!" Kurama cringed again and when Rose stilled he was almost certain she knew he was there. Instead Rose cocked her head to the side in indignation.

"Mom a demon? Come on! What's the matter with you? He didn't seem like a bad guy to me. He was escorting his nieces to the concert." Rose figured her mother was just overreacting the guy hadn't seemed like a horrible person but something had obviously caused her mom to think so.

"No Mon Petit listen to me, come home. He is not what he seems. Those children are probably just like you, but they're not as lucky as you are to be able to GET AWAY!" Suzette felt helpless, her words weren't getting her anywhere with that stubborn child.

"Just like…me?...Mom what are you talking about?" Rose was confused by her words and Kurama's heart stopped Suzette had inadvertently confirmed his theory with her insult….Rose…was his daughter.

Suzette cursed herself for letting too much slip. She'd prayed this day would never come, and Connor wasn't even home to give her any help. "It doesn't matter, just please come home. I knew this was a bad idea."

"Oh so we're back to this are we?" Rose became defensive starting to think this was all just a way to get her scared so she would come home. "Mom we talked about this. This tour is important for my career. I'm not going to give it up just because some old flame of yours showed up at my concert."

"Rose please, this is bigger then your career this could jeopardize our family, YOUR LIFE!" Suzette pleaded.

"No mom. You're overreacting." Rose heaved a sigh and ran an agitated hand through her hair. "I don't know why I even bothered to call you. I gotta go. Give da my love." With that she hung up before she could even here her mother's protesting which when her daughter hung up turned to screams and sobs she couldn't control. She feared the worst for her baby.

"Jeez!" Rose said with a hiss shaking out her shoulders. Kurama still lay above her shock slowly overwhelming the pain of Suzette's reaction. He didn't know why it would still matter she hadn't reacted well the first time she'd seen him as a demon and she was still terrified of him, though he never gave her any cause to be. And yet right below him stood the proof of his love for her, and even though Suzette obviously still hated him she had bore his child, regardless and loved her very much if her hysteria was anything to go by. But Kurama would never harm his own kin.

He still couldn't believe it. A daughter, a beautiful daughter that would do any man or kitsune proud. He was happy and yet shocked he hardly knew what to do. Should he reveal it to her? If he did would she believe him and could he even bring himself to tell her she was half demon. Lord knows her mother hadn't taken it well she found out the man she had bedded was a demon.

He decided to bide his time and see what Rose's reaction unfolded to be. She leaned over the railing staring down at the city her thoughts a jumble. Her mother's fear and her words. 'Just like you.' 'Jeopardize our family.' 'He's a DEMON!' and then those green eyes…she shook her head and put her hair back in a messy ponytail before turning to go back into the penthouse. "This calls for Carmel Machiatto." She mused grabbing her wallet and heading for the door.

Kurama heard and decided to follow, still unsure of himself, something the fox wasn't often.

Rose walked down the dark Tokyo street it was after midnight and their weren't as many people out and about as she thought there would be, but she was born and raised in the city that never sleeps so it was probably nothing unusual to Tokyo. She found the coffee shop that her and Angelo had zeroed in on as soon as they arrived. It wasn't hard for Kurama to beat her there. Since he already knew her destination and this was the closest coffee shop to the hotel. Kurama was after all a fox and prided himself on his cleverness.

At first she didn't seem to notice him as she ordered her drink but then as she stood at the countering waiting for it to be prepared she peered around the shop and her eyes landed on his face. He could see her eyes get a little bigger when she recognized him, but she reigned in her surprise when he nodded to her in acknowledgement. At that moment her drink was ready so she picked it up and walked over to where he sat her step a little unsure.

"Hey. Fancy meeting you here." She said putting her free hand in her pocket and standing two feet from his table.

"Yes. Fancy that." Kurama replied with a small smile he waved his hand motioning her to sit. She carefully took the chair across from him, still unsure, her mind traveling a million miles a minute about the discussion with her mom and yet totally stilled by the familiarity and coincidence of the man across from her.

"What are you doing here?" She started. "I mean besides drinking coffee?"

Kurama chuckled lightly and his own confusion was covered by a genuine smile.

"After I dropped off my nieces I went out for a late night walk and found myself here."

She nodded in acceptance of his cryptic explanation. She found herself itching, itching to open up to him. She couldn't figure out for the life of her why. She had never been an incredibly trusting person and she new almost nothing about this man, but she needed to clear the air unless she missed her guess he felt similar confusion and coincidence and she hardly ever missed a guess.

Before she could speak her mind Kurama stood up. "Would you care to take a walk with me?" He asked.

"O…Of course." She stuttered. Coffees in hand they strolled side by side strangely instep. In silence at first but then Rose found the courage to speak once again.

"So I spoke to my mother earlier…."

Kurama allowed his eyebrows to rise a fraction and asked "Really, how is she?"

An awkward silence followed. Before Kurama picked up the sadness in her eyes and the way her smile wilted. His own heart ached when he realized how much her mother's fears affected her. It killed him to see his own child so affected by the problems between her parents.

"She's been better….I told her about meeting you…"

"And she wasn't very thrilled to hear about that was she?" He asked the obvious.

"No. No offense Minamino san but you don't strike my as a terrifying guy but may I ask what you did to make my mother hate you so?"

Kurama was almost glad she said hate rather than fear it gave his demon side a slightly less sick feeling, slightly.

Kurama sighed and stopped walking outside the gate to a small park. She stared at him expectantly waiting for his answer.

"Because I loved her…." His eyes seemed to glaze over in thought thinking back to that night…that fateful night.

"Wait…my mom hates you because you loved her? Well I don't think my mom's a masochist and unless the love was onesided I don't think I understand."

He turned and led her a short way into the park sitting down on a bench, she followed.

"No she loved me back for a time, it was the proof of my love she disproved of."

"What'd you do?" Rose was now fascinated her mother never spoke of her life before her father it was a little like the twilight zone to be talking to a man who truthfully didn't look old enough to know her mother talking about her like a long lost love.

"How old are you?" Kurama shot his question from seemingly no where.

Rose sat back and raised a brow. "…19…" Now she really felt like she was in the twilight zone, but from a young age she'd come to know her curiosity usually overcame her sensibility.

"What's your birthday?" He questioned again calmly.

"Alright although an extremely personal question, what the hell I'll give it to you if it helps answer my question. April 12th."

Kurama did the math quickly in his head finding even more confirmation for the theory that she was indeed his daughter.

"In August the year before you were born, your mother asked for proof of my love. Her idea of proof was different then my own, but because I loved her I succumbed to her…persuasion…" He paused waiting to see if she would draw any conclusions of her own. When she said nothing but continued to stare intently at him he went on. "After, I wanted to show her my true self. That is what she did not approve of and quite soon after took back her love."

His voice softened to a whisper as he neared the end of his sentence. It was hard for a demon to stomach heartbreak since he was not originally programmed to feel it. But now with a human heart he felt emotions ten times more acutely because of his previous lack of them coupled with a new sense of them. Like a reverse addiction.

Rose stared at the sad expression in the eyes of the man next to her, he could see how much her mother had truly hurt this man. She found it hard to swallow since she grew up listening to her parents talk about the power of their own love and now here was a man who her own mother had taken her love away from in an instant. It occurred to her to ask what it was about him that had turned her mother away and terrified her so, but looking into his eyes it was the first time since she'd met him that the color of his eyes registered in her mind as matching her own and then his strange question about her birthday clicked in her mind and her thought process slowed to a crawl.

She leaned back onto the bench using the silence to try and draw together her scattered thoughts. Being half kitsune it didn't take her to long to formulate what it all meant.

"How could you have known my mom in August the year before I was born? My parents ran away together and I was born in April…?" Her question trailed off as her thoughts caught up to her before he could answer. Her heart began to pound hard and heavy in her chest. "But…my parent's anniversary is in…March…"

When she trailed off again Kurama could not only hear her heart pounding but see the look on her face, her jaw went slack, her skin paled and her eyes became frantic, it was a look he had seen before, confusion and terror, the look Suzette had the night she found out he was a demon.

Kurama turned to face her. "Rose, the proof your mother wanted from me was….a physical act of love and a promise of marriage I gave her both. To my knowledge 20 years ago she did not know any Heffernan."

"Tha…that's impossible. Their 21st anniversary is this spring. It's…its not possible…."

As if her brain stopped and restarted itself working double over time she asked.

"Physical act?...."

Somewhere between her stomach churning and her head spinning she dropped her coffee cup. Kurama took her hand in his and prepared for the inevitable. "Rose, I made love to your mother almost exactly nine months before you were born…I believe…I am your father…"

Rose's eyes shot wide and she gasped grasping her chest as if shot. 'No' She thought to herself 'No.' Her mind repeated over and over. Her life seemed to flash before her. Her loving parents smiling faces all their reassuring words and romantic stories melding together into a misshapen swirl of echoes and sicken colors.

Her mind instantly jumped to defense not wanting to believe.

"No!" She stated firmly pulling her hand out of Kurama's. She turned her eyes back to his and he watched as her fear turned to anger. "You're lying. You have to be. If you were my real father I think my mother would have told me."

"Not if she didn't want you to know what I really am." Kurama still wasn't sure she was ready to hear more truth, but he couldn't stand to lose her any part of her again…

"NO!" She almost shouted. She stood up abruptly. "My father is Connor Heffernan. He is a good hard working Irish man a great father and a great husband and I AM HIS daughter!"

"I don't doubt him or his ability as a father, but I am your biological father."

"How? How can you be so sure?" She demanded but a step away from hysterics.

"Have you ever felt different? Do you have something others don't? Does your mother disapprove of this something?..." Kurama questioned carefully.

She shook her head and held her face in her hands to hide her shock. How did he know?!

"No! You're a LIAR!....I…I…I can't hear this…I won't. I'm sorry…I have to go." With that Rose ran, she ran away back to her hotel where the moment she entered the elevator she broke down in tears.

Kurama watched her run his heart heavy and re-cracking in all the same places it had 20 years ago. She had to believe…she had to…for the sake of his sanity…

Kurama knew from his nieces' wealth of information that Rose would be in Tokyo for a few more days as she had another show. So instead of taking the direct route and risking scaring her even more he used his kitsune cunning and his human caring.

He waited till the afternoon of the next day before leaving a Rose a bouquet of his best roses from his prized garden.

One Red, one of the most rare breed silver rose and his own specially engineered white and purple roses.

When Rose got back from sound check and found the flowers outside her door. At first she just thought they were the same old adorations from fans or supporters, but she instantly recognized the true rarity of the roses. Rose kept her own roof top garden conservatory in New York and had a bit of a green thumb herself so the rarity and breeding of the roses was apparent to her. It seemed as if the youki generated flowers reacted to their master's child they seemed to bloom and sparkle in her hands. Such did not go unnoticed by Rose. They brought a true smile to her face. Angelo came out of the elevator while she was still admiring them in the foirer.

"Oooo another admirer Bella?"

"Maybe..." Rose mused when she noticed the white envelope tucked into the stems.

"These are even more beautiful as the ones in your garden back home. I've never seen that color… "

Angelo's voice seemed to fade away as Rose read the note within the envelope.

_Dearest Rose, _

_I would like to thank you for being so kind to my nieces and I would like to apologize for upsetting you last night. I realize it must be difficult for you to accept what was said and only your mother really knows the truth. But I want you to know that regardless of the truth I will think of you as my daughter and I want you to know that I am proud and that you may call on me anytime you are in need. My phone number and address are enclosed. Enjoy your tour here in Japan. Be safe._

_Love… your Father _

Her chest felt hollow and she could feel her eyes water as she read the note. The roses proved to her even more of what she refused to believe. They represented the bond she had with plants, just by looking at the roses she knew they were not normal. Just like her…

She has always assumed her love of plants had come from her mother, but at age 4 she had discovered a talent for plants beyond anything her mother could do. It had been a particularly cold and dreary winter in New York City and her mother's small roof top garden had been unfit to handle the elements so their only plants were the few they could keep alive in the apartment. Rose's favorite potted plant at the time had suffered from a draft chill and was starting to die. So little, she could not bear to let the poor thing go and had wished she could help it. She laid hands upon it and her wish had seemed to come true as a warmth spread from her hands into the plant and the plant was not only revived, but brightened and grew exponentially till its vines encompassed half the room and flowers bloomed without sunlight.

Rose's mother had freaked out when she saw it and had made her promise to never do it again. From that point on her parents cultivated within her her musical talent instead of her forbidden one, but she could not resist the pull of vegetation on her energy for long and so she secretly fed and nurtured all their plants from time to time from the age of 6.

If these roses were any indication her strange habit for plant growth was inherited from her father…

She wiped her eyes and finally acknowledged Angelo's worried glances and questionings. "Rose…what's the matter?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing. They are just so beautiful and thoughtful. You know how I am with my plants."

Angelo smiled. "I do know that bella."


	3. Pieces and Lies

**Pieces and Lies **

Rose finished out her show in Tokyo and then her tour continued on to Kamakura. The whole time those roses bloomed and the whole time the mysterious red headed man's words echoed in her head.

The meaning of those words and the roses coupled with her mother's reaction fed her curiosity throughout the whole time. She would occasionally get the urge and pick up a phone with all intentions of calling and question her mother, but she always chickened out at the last second. It was two weeks into the tour before Rose finally spoke to her mother and for the sake of civility and homesickness she said nothing more of her meeting with the mysterious Minamino.

She even spoke with her father. She was so happy to here his calming Irish baritone and she could hear his proud smile when she talked of her journey. She could almost forget that _man's _allegations….almost…evidentally he did not know of her mother's worries or was good at hiding them, either way she was thankful not to have to talk about it.

As the tour went on she found herself thinking more and more about the haunting bloom of those roses. Some nights she would sit staring at the card "her father" had given her fighting with herself over whether or not it was worth it to call him. Her fear consistently won out.

By the time the tour was over and she was sitting on the runway waiting to take off and head back to New York she was exhausted and on edge. Eager to see her parents with her own eyes reassure herself of what she had always believed to be truth.

She caught a ride home from Angelo to avoid any paparazzi. Now back in her home town she felt much more relaxed seeing familiar streets. She had Angelo drop her off at her parent's apartment instead of her own, she was so eager to see them and when they pulled up in front of her building she let out a long breath she had been holding, 'Thank the gods I was beginning to think my past was a dream.' The brick structure had the same worn out look about it as always. She smiled thinking how her parents had refused when she volunteered to buy them a town house in the heights. They didn't want to leave their friends or the neighborhood.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Angel. "Hey are you going to be up for dinner at mi mama's day after tomorrow, Pearl and Finn must be dying without us."

"Me maybe, I don't know about you." She grinned before hopping out of the car and grabbing her bags. "Sure I'll see you then."

Before Angelo had time to drive to the end of her block her father was racing down the steps to scoop her up in his strong arms. "My Darlin Wild Irish Rose home safe again." She hugged him back tightly thankful he was real. She inhaled his scent and laughed as he picked her up off the ground and squeezed her tight.

"Hi da!" She shouted happily. He put her down and looked her up and down with a smile. "Well you don't look that much the worse for wear. He turned toward the stairs and added, "See Sue she's fine."

Rose looked up to see her mom standing at the top of the stairs looking down at her with sad eyes. Rose started to tear up too and skipped up the steps to envelope her mother in a hug. "Maman!" She cried.

"Mon chere! I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too. Me too." She whispered.

Rose spent the night at her parents'. They had a good time catching up over Rose's favorite dishes her mom whipped up for the occasion of her return, and that night she slept in her childhood bed.

She slept late into the next day catching up on jet lag and then bid adieu to her mother for the day to go home and unpack and get ready for her night out with friends.

She promised her mother she would return the next morning, Saturday for a traditional Heffernan outing.

When she arrived in her penthouse apartment she felt completely normal again and the first thing she did was head to her roof top green house to tend to her darlings.

Normally her garden made her happier than anything in the whole world, but the more she trimmed, watered, and generally pampered her plants the more she remembered the words of the red haired man…

She put her hand out to a wilting lily and as if willed by a thought or influenced by her presence it perked up and came into full bloom.

She had done such things before but not in a while and seeing it again caused her to gasp and turn away. Her mind raced again as it did in Japan and she had to leave the green house to get any peace from it.

She turned her focus to her dinner date with her friends.

She arrived at Angelo's house early dressed in a green t shirt with a tightly fitted black overvest and tight black jeans with hi top sneakers.

Hurrying up the steps of the townhouse she smiled remembering all the times she had spent with Angel, they had been friends since they both started taking dance classes at age 6. His mother insisted it was her genius that sent him to dance school to become a gentlemen, but he swears he was always a natural. Soon they were best friends and dance partners, his family was her own extended family and when she hit it big she just had to bring her suave Italian dancer with her.

When Angelo answered the door he tsked her. "You are the reason there is no such thing as fashionably early…"

She laughed and just as she entered the threshold she was bombarded by Angelo's mama. Who immediately grasped her with a screech into a tight hug.

"Bella Mia! How we've missed you, both." She added pinching Angelo's cheek.

"Evidentally, meatballs are falling apart and so is my business. Tell me again why I left Lorenzo and Jeannie in charge?" Angelo quipped to her.

"Because he's your cousin and you love me." Rose answered. Mama Gabrielli laughed and dragged Rose to the kitchen where they all caught up on New York gossip and trip highlights till the door bell rang. Rose continued her conversation with Mama until the new guests appeared in the doorway.

The short sun kissed curly headed girl squealed and dove on Rose who squealed back "Mi SOL!" Pearl Caro was another best friend of Rose's they had gone to school together. She was the only girl who Rose could say 100 percent always had her back. The sassy Latina was the brains of their outfit for certain and while Rose was off becoming a star Pearl was leading the scholarly world of the New York Museum scene.

"You are officially never allowed to leave again ok?!" Pearl shouted with a grin.

"Well I can't promise anything but next time I do promise to take you with me." Rose said with a grin.

Finn came in the door right behind her and waited patiently for the squealing to dissipate before sneaking in with a bear hug of his own. A tall strawberry blonde and well built Irish men, Finn had lived next door to Rose all her life and was her oldest friend. They had played together since the day they were born practically. Both her parents and his were immigrants and they had stuck together when they first came to America and became neighbors. Although an imposing looking man he was quite charming and a chef. He owned and cooked for the best restaurants in the city.

The dinner was passed with pleasant conversation and catch up about all the happenings in New York while Angelo and Rose had been away.

Then came the inevitable….

"So enough about our almost mediocre lives! How about the tour?!" Pearl asked enthusiastically.

"It was good." Rose answered modestly with a smile.

"Good? That's all you can say about it?" Finn asked incredulously.

"Don't be so modest bella! It was amazing! The concerts all went off without a hitch, the choreography was especially gorgeous if I do say so myself." He earned a playful glare from his friends before continuing. "And the fans! Oh are they ever loyal and sweet! You should have seen the four little angels who we met the first night. They were adorable! They absolutely worshipped her."

At the mention of the girls and their first concert in Japan Rose was drawn back to her unhappy thoughts concerning her origins and that red haired man…

She zoned out as she replayed his words and the day she came home through her head and she had this insane urge to admit her worries to her friends…

She looked around at her best friends, they had been through so much together. Grown up together, they lived, laughed, and prospered on each other, but how could she admit to them what had gone on when she wasn't even sure.

This led her mind to run back over its musings and found the glaring evidence she had seemed to miss, words like _true self, felt different, something others don't, does your mother disapprove, demon._

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Angel, "And before we even left Tokyo she received this GORGEOUS bouquet of roses, they bloomed for days! They seemed to shine and the colors MAGNIFICO! They rivaled Rose's own garden."

"Impossible! Nothing rivals our Rose's bella bella garden." Angelo's mother chimed in.

"Ahhhh Roses for Rose!" Pearl cooed. "Who were they from?"

"She wouldn't tell me." Angelo chimed.

"Oooo a secret admirer?" Pearl replied.

Rose shook her head. "Hardly, they were from a friend of my mother's."

"Oh yes, the red headed man, I never thought I'd meet a true red headed Japanese person."

"Your mother has Japanese friends?" Finn queried.

"Oooo red hair, Japanese features, sounds cute.Was he handsome?" Pearl retorted playfully flipping her honey highlighted curls.

"Eww, Pearl he's my mother's age." Rose felt a special blow to her stomach at the comment; if the man was her father she definitely didn't want her friend even imagining him like that.

"Doesn't matter, cute is cute, baby." She retorted with a grin.

"I swear he could have been Irish, red hair, green eyes. If he hadn't been unusually tall I would have thought him a leprechaun."

"Green eyes too!" Pearl chimed.

Rose shook her head again to dispel the conversations effects on her psyche but to no avail as her eyes caught Finn's dark browns as he raised his glass with his charming smile. "The only green eyes I care about are right here. May your Irish eyes keep smiling and may your voice continue to carry you where you will it. Good luck and Welcome Home Rose."

They all toasted her and she forced a smile as her mind continued to run through all the cons of her current predicament.

For the rest of the night Angelo's observation and Finn's toast hit such a resounding cord in her brain that after dinner when they had decided to go out dancing Rose kept spacing out. When her friends asked what the matter was she made the excuse of still being tired for the night and retired relatively early from the club hopping.

At 1 am she hailed a taxi, and went straight to her parents' apartment.

Like a woman possessed she raced up the stairs and using her key to get in threw open the door to her parent's room and before she knew what she was doing she was standing at the end of her parent's bed.

At that moment so many thoughts and feelings ran through her head and all she could say was "Am I Irish?"

Her father being a light sleeper sat up the instant the door opened and stared wide eyed at his daughter not really registering her question until Suzette who had been awoken by Connor's movement.

"What?" Connor drawled out in a sleepy daze.

"Am. I. Irish?" Rose asked again getting testier.

"What are you talking about darling?" Connor asked.

"Rose what's the matter? Its…" Before Suzette could finish Rose cut her off.

"Or am I Japanese?" Her jaw was clenched as she tried to hold back her anger.

Suzette realized instantly what Rose meant and put her hand on Connor's shoulder to steady herself. As she stared at her daughter her face became pale. That was all the answer Rose needed.

Rose looked to her father, his hand was over Suzette's comfortingly but his eyes were downcast.

Rose lost it.

"You can't even DENY IT!" She shouted. She put a hand to her head as if to keep her brain from exploding.

"You LIED to me! All these years you've lied!"

"We did it to protect you." Connor answered.

"Protect me! From what?!" She shouted back.

"Suuichi is dangerous."

"DANGEROUS?! How can he possibly be dangerous?! I've met him TWICE and he has been nothing but honest with me which is more than I can say for you two!"

"He is a demon." Suzette continued with earnest trying to convey with her words just how much she wanted Rose to understand her fear.

"A DEMON?! You have got to be kidding me?! A demon? My father is a demon? An honest to gods, fairy folklore demon?"

"I am your father." Connor insisted.

"Fathers don't lie to their children for 19 years!" She shouted not hearing the venom enter her voice. "Neither should mothers!"

"You will not speak to your mother that way!" Connor stated firmly standing up.

"You have no say!" Rose retorted hurtfully. She could feel the anger flow through her and knew that she was subconsciously fighting to tamp it down for fear of what would manifest itself.

Rose turned back to her mother. "All these years….My abilities with plants…you hated them, forced me to suppress my own…instinct…"

"Bite your tongue." Connor chastised again.

"It is not your instinct." Suzette said.

"But it is. If my father is a demon than I must maintain some of his power, his blood is mine. I am a demon…"

"That's not true you're nothing like him!" Suzette yelled back.

"How could you love me? I am half of him there is no changing or suppressing that! If you hate him so much, how could you even keep me!?" Rose could feel the tears sting the backs of her eyes as she continued, letting her jumbled thoughts fly. "You kept me from my father my whole life! When I met him in Japan he realized who I was, I didn't believe him…but he asked nothing from me. He didn't even know I EXISTED!"

She paused her babbling to let the words of that night sink in fully.

"And I DIDN'T BELIEVE HIM!"

"I was afraid for you. Afraid of what he would do to you…"

"NO! You were afraid for YOU, maman! A part of me was missing and you forced me to go without it even though it felt right to me! How can I trust you ever again?" Her anger had dissipated into a confused sadness.

"We did what we did because we love you and wanted to keep you from ever having to feel this way." Connor added.

"How can you possibly know what I feel? You know what they say about the road to hell! It's paved with good intentions and I've had enough of yours." Rose practically hissed at them both before turning and abruptly leaving the apartment to the screams and sobs of her mother and the shouting of her once father.

She walked the long way back to her penthouse at 2 am her anger warring with her sadness, she didn't know whether to cry or scream.

She was angry at her so called parents for lying to her and at herself for doubting Mr. Minamino…her father. He was so sincere and serious and she had called him a liar, refused him the right to even acknowledge her as his child. It had been obvious how much he had loved her mother. She could see in his eyes how much he had cared for her and her mother's betrayal coupled with her own must have been devastating to the man.

She was sad for him and sad for herself. Sad that her own parents had turned out to be something else; that all she ever believed herself to be was a falsehood.

When she arrived she went straight to her place of solace. Her garden.

When she walked in she was amazed to see her venus fly traps, sunflowers, ferns, and several other of her plants grow to a great length in seconds and bear teeth. She stood frozen, terrified, as they came towards her until they rubbed up against her arms fondly as if comforting her.

After a few moments of stunned blinking Rose gained the courage to reach out and touch the surprising creations of her garden. They nuzzled her hand fondly and soon she found herself petting the omnivorous looking plants.

"You must know how I feel huh?" She asked after thinking over the plants' reactions.

"So this is what being a demon is like?" She asked out loud. To her disappointment her plants gave no answer. 'It figures. They can't be psychokinetic plants too.'

She sat down on the floor amongst the now lengthy vines and cooing plants and found her emotions draining her so that all she could do was silently weep until she fell asleep at dawn amongst the greenery she loved so.


	4. In a word Father

For weeks Rose dodged her parents in all forms. She refused to see them in person, answer their calls, read their letters, she shut them out to give herself time to think of all that had changed in her life. She came out only for dance rehearsals, vocal practices, and meetings with her record label and producers.

Angelo recognized right away her first day back at the dance studio that she was not her happy self. After warm up he pulled her aside and asked, "Bella what troubles you? You've been acting strange since we went out dancing the night after we got back."

She gave him a sad smile and pushed a loose hair behind her ear. "It's complicated Angel. I think more complicated then I could ever explain."

"Well if you want to try to talk about it Rosa babe, I'm free after practice. We can even bring Pearl and Finn in on it if you want."

She shook her head not wanting to worry her friend or have to explain the strange circumstances of her birth. "It's alright. I'll be fine."

She lied to him and herself about it for a whole week, until she arrived back at her apartment after a record meeting to find Finn standing outside her door.

"Hey Finn what's up?" She asked casually unlocking her door.

He followed her into her apartment saying, "I got a call from your parents asking me to check on you since you haven't answered any of their calls in over a week?"

Rose heaved a large sigh and gave a disgusted look as she turned to face Finn as he closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry Finn that you got pulled into this." She was furious her parents would involve her friends behind her back.

"What's the argument with your folks now?" He asked walking towards her.

"It's a personal issue." She answered not wanting to have to tell her friends let alone Finn.

"Is there anything I can do to help? Is it about your tour schedule?" He said giving it a shot in the dark.

"Like I said Neil this doesn't concern you." Rose got defensive and Finn flinched knowing she was serious when she used his first name.

"My parents sent you because they thought I would tell you what was going on and then they were sure you'd take their side."

"Hey!" Finn raised his hands in defense of her words. "Who says I would side with them?"

"Look it doesn't even matter its not an issue that sides can even be taken on. Alright? I'm just saying that's probably what they thought."

Finn came closer and put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her as she stared down at the floor.

"Look Rose, You're Irish. Its not good to keep anger pent up inside you might just explode from the sheer force of it." He said trying to joke to lighten the mood.

Only Rose didn't find it funny…anymore.

"I'll be alright Finny and don't worry about Ma and Da if they call you again just tell them you haven't seen me."

Finn nodded, he'd known Rose all her life and knew just what kind of a temper she had and stubbornness in spades, but she wasn't one to hide things at least from him. He kissed her on the forehead fondly and headed for the door.

"If you need anything, I'm just a phone call away."

She nodded and gave him a weak smile. "Sure."

He walked out and as the door clicked closed behind him Rose heaved another heavy sigh, Finn was pretty much right. She had to tell someone or she was liable to bust with the knowledge. She couldn't tell Finn she was sure the news would kill him and she was positive Angelo wouldn't understand that left Pearl.

As her best friend she was sworn to secrecy about all of Rose's personal troubles and would at the very least be more open to the conversation then her guy friends would.

She bit he lip nervously as she picked up the phone to call Pearl. On the second ring she answered. "Hey girl what's shaking?"

"Mi sol, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Pearl's voice sobered at Rose's stricken tone.

"Something huge and life changing. Do you think you could come over tonight?"

"Absolutely, I just got out of work I'll be over soon as I can."

"Thanks, you're the best."

As soon as Pearl arrived they both made themselves comfortable on the couch and Rose proceeded to spill the whole sordid tale, only leaving out the part about her father being a demon, which she still refused to tell.

Pearl sat absolutely dumbfounded when she finished staring at Rose her jaw slack and hanging open. Rose bit her lip and smothered her face in a pillow. "It's bad isn't it?"

"Honey…are you sure?" Pearl asked cautiously.

"Yes completely sure! I mean my parents practically admitted to it and why would the man seek me out if I wasn't his daughter?!" Rose spoke frantically.

Pearl grabbed her arms to bring herself closer and to try to calm Rose.

"Ok, I believe you! It's just what are you going to do now?"

Rose shook her head. "I don't know it feels like this changes everything. My whole life…"

They were silent for a moment before Pearl smiled, "Our friendship won't ever change. That's certain." Rose gave her a small smile and she continued. "And you still want to be a singer don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then I think the only problem you got is that you feel like you missed out on something by not knowing your real father."

Rose nodded the affirmative.

"Well then change that. Go to Japan and spend time with your real dad."

"What?" Rose stared shocked.

"You said the man left you his address and phone number right? Well go meet him. It's not impossible."

Rose took in all Pearl's words for a moment to think. She was right, she should just go and spend some time with her dad, he could teach her about her demon powers and she could get away from her mom and…Connor.

"I could I mean I'm not scheduled for another tour for six months and my label did just agree to give me some time to work on songs for my next album. I would only miss so public relations stuff. Pearl you're a genius!"

"I know." She grinned as Rose glomped on her giving her a tight hug.

"One thing though." Rose said sitting back.

"What?"

"You can't tell a soul what has just been said here. Not even Finn or Angelo."

"What am I supposed to tell them?"

"Tell them I needed a vacation, time away from my parents and the media. If my parents ask tell them the same."

"Where is this imaginary vacation taking place?"

Rose thought for a minute and then grinned. "Jamaica, man."

Pearl laughed, "I will never understand how your mind works girl but I love it."

* * *

So after only a month of being back home she packed her bags to return to the Orient. She was nervous, but she was returning to find her roots and it felt right.

All the time that had passed had also left its mark on Kurama. Life continued on as usual, work, battling wayward demons, making time with his friends and family, but not a day went by that he didn't think about Suzette and the daughter he'd never known.

It galled him to no end that Suzette had feared and hated him enough to hide their child from him. Who could do such a thing? He had loved her with all his heart and he'd made himself believe that she would accept him as Youko too. Now she only stood as more proof that love was the ficklest of emotions.

Still…

He thought of Rose too. Her looks so much like Suzette's but with his green eyes and she possessed an obvious curiosity and spirit he could only attribute to her Kitsune heritage. For once his human and demonic sides were in agreement they wanted dearly to know their daughter better. She was his flesh and blood, his one and only heir, she deserved the truth and he deserved to know that which he was responsible for creating. But it had been months and he still had not heard from her. He almost didn't dare hope not after her reaction that night.

His human side was rational enough to say he did not want to replace Suzette's husband as her father but his demon side growled possessively that she was his child not some human's.

He had begun to give up hope that he would ever hear from her again. He knew he had to stop hoping for her to return as his emotions were now beginning to show and earn undue attention from Hiei and the more perceptive females of the group.

On this particular day he was on his way home, he turned onto his street and as he approached his townhouse he spotted someone sitting on a suitcase outside his door. He could only see the person from the back and all he could see was that she was female. As he got closer his heart began to hammer with hope.

"Excuse me…?" He asked trying to get her attention as he turned onto his walkway. She instantly stood up and he took in her height as she lifted her sunglasses to reveal bright green eyes. She was dressed in a denim jacket with matching jeans. She word a red and black checkered scarf around her throat and a red tank top that matched her shoes.

"Hi…" She said fidgeting nervously there was a moment of awkward silence before she continued. "I was wondering if we could talk?" It sounded lame to her ears but she wasn't sure what else to say.

To Kurama's credit he smiled and nodded. "Of course. Please come in." He opened the door and let her in after discarding his shoes, coat, and briefcase he helped her set her suitcase aside and motioned to the sofa. She sat down and he started to offer her some refreshment but she shook her hands she couldn't wait any longer to get this off her chest. He sat down beside her and tried to act nonchalant.

"What brings you back to Tokyo? I haven't seen you in months I thought your tour was over."

"It is…I went home and…confronted my parents…about what you had said…" She paused looking away and he could almost see her shake with pent up emotion.

"It was true…you are my father." She looked back up at him. "I am sorry I was so rude to you before."

Her admission lifted the doubt from his mind and the weight off his heart. He gave her a genuine smile and patted her hand. "That is alright. As I said I am just glad to know I have you. Other than my mother I have no other family. After your mother…I never thought there would be anyone in my life I could love as much."

She still frowned. "I am sorry for my mother's behavior. I can't imagine what it must have been like, rejected by the one person you love just because you were different."

"Seeing you dulls the pain. I am just glad she kept you."

Rose sighed. "Speaking of that difference that separated you and mom…" Rose looked up at Kurama through skeptical eyes.

Kurama tightened his grip on her hand.

"Is it true?" She asked.

Kurama braced himself as he stared into an all too familiar face preparing to bear his soul once again hoping this time he wouldn't regret it.

"That I am a demon…yes." Rose let out a breath she wasn't sure she had been holding before he continued. "It is a complicated circumstance." Kurama explained.

She ran a hand through her hair and leaned back. "Yeah, I got that. Demons aren't exactly something that a lot of people believe in."

"There is so much I have to explain to you..." Kurama started but Rose cut him off.

"Well I've got the time. I've thought about it and its not fair to me that I never got the chance to know my own father and if you don't mind I'd like that chance."

Kurama smiled. His heart soared at the thought that she wanted to know him as much as he wanted to know her. Nothing in his life had ever made him so happy.

"Let me make some dinner and we can talk."

She nodded and gave him a small smile. "Sounds good…" Kurama got up and headed to the kitchen halfway to the doorway she stood up to stop him, "Hey, what should I call you?"

"You can call me dad…unless you're unc.." "No. I'm good with dad." Rose interrupted.

As Kurama made dinner he found he had not smiled so much in his entire life. They attempted small talk about her tour during dinner, but the hard questions could not be avoided forever. As she helped him do the dishes she finally worked up the nerve to ask. "So how is it you are a demon? I mean you look pretty human to me."

"That is because I mostly am in this body."

"Wait…body? As in you have more than one." She made a disgusted face as if she were imagining a zombie or a scene from the invasion of the body snatchers.

Kurama held back a chuckle and proceeded to explain. "Perhaps I should start at the beginning? With the existence of demons."

"Good idea."

"The reason you don't meet many demons is because there has been more peace in the last century and stronger barriers between worlds to keep the demons out and with no war to exploit there is little incentive for most. There are three worlds, this world, the spirit realm which is known to us as the reikai and finally the demon home world, makai. A few centuries ago the leader of spirit world determined it was in the best interest of human kind to erect barriers and lay punishments on demons for excessive violence and tampering with human life. For the most part it worked."

"Worked? Past tense, are we experiencing invasion?" She asked as they sat back down with cups of tea at the table.

"No there have been changes in the power structures of both the demon and spirit realms that have made it safer for humans and created an internal power structure enhancing demonic freedoms and creating law and order in a land that was once only chaos."

She nodded in understanding. "So how does that explain you?"

"It doesn't really. Once the barrier that kept demons out of the human realm was penetrable only to the strongest and most cunning demons who could find a tear in the barrier. Almost forty years ago this same was true."

"So that means you are one of the strongest demons alive if you are here right?" Rose asked in slight wonderment.

"I like to think so." He said trying to sound as humble as possible it wasn't his style to brag, but a fact was a fact.

"There were mitigating circumstances in the demon world that forced me flee for my life into the human world. My spirit took refuge in a unborn human child and I was reborn a human, Suichi Minamino."

"So…you're human too?"

"At least partially. I stay here in the human world to be near my friends and family. You have a grandmother who would be very glad to meet you later if you would like?"

Rose lightened up immediately. Everything he was saying didn't sound as bleak or awful as her mother made it seem. "A grandmother!? That would be great! I've never met my mother's parents."

"Which is a shame, they were lovely people. They are friends of my mother and stepfather's."

"Mother always told me they had had a falling out and weren't speaking that's why I never met them….that was probably a lie too." Rose frowned for a moment before her eyebrow quirked up curiously. Kurama couldn't help but notice it as it was a habit Yuusuke often told him he suffered from. "Wait…What were the mitigating circumstances that brought you here?"

"I was rather hoping you would forget that." Kurama replied afraid to tell her about his life before becoming human and becoming a Spirit Detective.

"Can't pull a fast one on me dad. I invented them." She said with a smile.

That smile and the word dad gave him the courage to continue.

"Well I have lived for a very long time and before I became human I did some things I'm not quite proud of. Such things usually got me in trouble with either the spirit realm or demon lords."

"What did you do?"

"I was a thief…"

"A thief!" Rose said her eyes widening in wonder before her face returned to normal and she said. That's it?"

Kurama was taken aback by the comment. He wasn't sure weather to be offended or relieved. "Well it wasn't just petty robbery mind you I was notorious." 'Here comes the worst' he thought. "And it's not as though my hands didn't have their fair share of blood on them."

She just nodded. "I know I just thought from how apprehensive you were about it that you were like an assassin or something."

"No."

"Well then…I'm cool with it." She replied nonchalantly.

Kurama couldn't believe how well she was taking all of this, but she was kitsune and there was no limit to the imagination of such a clever demon.

"So how old are you anyway?" She asked curiously and off topic.

"A little over a thousand years." He answered dead pan.

"A THOUSAND!?"

Kurama allowed himself to laugh that time, she could deal with a murdering thief but not a thousand year old murdering thief.

"Does that mean in your demon form you look like a crochety old man?" She asked almost comically.

Kurama chuckled lightly, "No. Would you like to see what I look like in demon form?"

She nodded not sure if she should be excited or frightened.

He closed his eyes and a few moments later his body had shifted. He became much taller. He had long stunning silver grey hair and a tail and ears to match. His eyes were gold and cunning while his features became sharpened along with his claws. Rose's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Her father was incredibly handsome as a demon but he bore a stunning resemblance to a fox. Before she could say so he spoke up.

"I am best known as Youko Kurama in this form. I am a kitsune or fox demon. As my daughter so are you. My strongest powers are in the area of biokinesis."

"My garden…" Rose whispered to herself. It was starting to all make sense.

"It is ironic that your mother chose Rose for you name." He pulled a seed from his hair and it immediately grew into a beautiful rose. "My primary weapon is this rose which I can turn into a whip of thorns with my energy."

Rose gasped her name directly translated into her father's weapon, it was a like a sign from the gods.

"It would seem now that it is not my only rose of import." Kurama said smiling fondly at his daughter.

Rose couldn't help but blush and grin back she had never dreamed that she could slip so easily into her father's life or that he could become so dear to her in so short a time. The knowledge of his demon origins and powers was no longer terrifying but intriguing; she was almost comfortable with the idea.

"Dad can I turn into a fox too even though I'm only half?" Rose asked curiously.

Youko Kurama raised an eyebrow at her unexpected question. "I'm not sure, its possible. With the right training of course."

"Would you train me?" She blurted out without taking any time to think about it. It was against her nature to do so; she was clever and thoughtful, an ingenious planner who could think well on her feet and in her entire life she could only remember one time where she hadn't planned her actions and that was when she had decided to become a singer.

That decision worked out so well she didn't dare second guess this one.

Youko Kurama was taken aback by her request to be sure.

"Do you have any interest in fighting at all?" He asked.

"What I have an interest in is learning about my heritage. If I am a demon then I intend to be the best demon I can be. I will make you proud." She said resolutely sitting up straighter.

Kurama was touched and his Youko instinct swelled with pride as well. Even without any training he could tell she was a strong kit already. He smiled back. "I am already proud. You command the attentions of millions the world over and every person in a room with your personality, charm, and especially talent. That would make any father proud human or demon." As he spoke his praise he returned back to his regular form.

Rose wanted to cry at Kurama's kind words. She was so mad at Connor for his betrayal she wasn't sure she could trust this man like she had him and yet his words washed away all worry. This was the unconditional love she knew. She leaned over and hugged him. Kurama was stunned by the show of affection but welcomed it and returned the hug feeling as though he never wanted to let go for fear it was all a dream.

He pulled back with a smile. "It is getting late. I do not have to work tomorrow perhaps we could go visit your grandmother?"

"I would like that. But how will we explain all this?" She said with a wave of her hand between him and herself.

"My mother learned a few years ago of my true origins and she accepts them this will not be half as difficult for her to accept."

Rose smiled. Kurama showed her to the guest room and bid her a fond goodnight. She could hardly believe how happy she would finally get to meet some actual family. Her excitement was such that she was sure she wouldn't sleep but her previous excitement and nerves from meeting with her father had finally gotten to her and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Extended family

_I thoroughly apologize for any type inconveniences such as bold, underlined, or italicized blocks of print. I swear they were not downloaded as such and I have yet to figure out why they are that way. I will endeavor to fix them but until then thank you for reading and thanks for your patience_

* * *

The next morning Rose awoke to the delicious smell of breakfast. She rose from her bed and walked down stairs still in her pjs. Kurama was setting out plates for the meal when she came through the door.

"Smells great." She commented.

"Thank you. I woke early to call mother and ask if she was free today. She said she was actually thinking of inviting me for lunch today anyway. My stepfather is away on business this weekend and my stepbrother is at university and she is quite lonely. I told her I would be delighted and that I had a surprise for her." He smirked at his daughter as she sat down to eat her breakfast.

Rose smiled back. "I am SOO excited!" She exclaimed. "I've never met any of my extended family before…..wait…" She said thoughtfully, as she took a bite of the homemade muffin placed in front of her she paused.

"Those little girls from the concert…are they my cousins?"

Kurama smiled but inwardly smiled there was still much more to discuss about his life with her, she was probably the only person in the world he cared whether or not believed in him.

"Not by blood, but their fathers and mothers are as close to family as I've ever had outside my mother, stepfather, stepbrother. Even more dear in some cases. You see after growing up human I came back into my demon powers and eventually joined up with the Spirit Detective Team."

She stared at him wide eyed.

"Spirit Detectives were the Spirit world's own police force for demons in the human realm at least until the demon world worked out its own system for keeping demons in and humans out." He said answered her unasked question. "Occasionally we still run into some especially wayward demons here in the human world but not much anymore. My fellow spirit detectives and I still keep in touch and most of them have settled down and have their own families now." He looked a bit wistful as he spoke and Rose noticed.

She grabbed his hand and said, "Well now so do you."

Kurama smiled at her. "So I do."

"I hope I get to meet them all. Those little girls were so adorable."

"Perhaps next weekend. But first let us eat breakfast and I will show you my garden before I call to inquire about it and then we can go see your grandmother."

Rose nodded in agreement.

Rose was astonished at her father's garden. It was overflowing with flowers and fresh greenery. Even the grass in his yard looked soft and crisp enough to sleep comfortably on. Along with many rare plants she had never seen before.

"Wow. Dad this is beautiful! I wish I could have a garden like this." She cooed over some especially rare flowers.

"You don't have a garden?" He questioned.

"Oh I do, but because I live in a penthouse I have a greenhouse so my options are a bit limited in comparison to the great outdoors."

"Believe it or not I have another garden in the demon world. It's wilder than this one and thankfully needs less care because of its nature. I don't get to go there very often."

Kurama grew silent as he watched Rose interact with his garden. The plants accepted her and reacted to her as if they had always known her and when she reached out to cheer a wilting flower he could sense her energy coming out. He was more than impressed.

Afterwards while Rose debated what to wear to meet her grandmother Kurama called Genkai and the other Spirit Detectives and asked if they would be willing to come to an impromptu gathering at Genkai's for a party. He told them all it was a surprise party and they were all confused but were curious enough at the fox's behavior to agree. Whenever Kurama had a plan up his sleeve it was usually a masterpiece. The only one he couldn't get in touch with was Hiei he never knew when the koorime would show up in the human world. His appearances were few and far between unless Yusuke went to demon world on business and would let Hiei know of special happenings among their group.

Rose chose a flowy peasant blouse and tan slacks with her hair braided, quite modest compared to any of her usual attire but she wanted to make a good impression on her grandmother.

Kurama just smiled at her nervousness. He knew too well that Shiori would be thrilled the minute she found she had a grandchild and that nothing about Rose could ever possibly offend her.

Kurama drove them to his mother's house. Rose couldn't stop fidgeting all the way there not even as he knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a light brown haired woman with a few grays and sparkling and kind brown eyes. She had the sweetest face Rose had ever seen on anybody.

"Suuichi darling, I'm so glad to see you." She said softly kissing Kurama's cheek.

"How are you feeling mother?" Kurama asked kindly.

"Very well. Who's this you've brought with you?" She asked turning her eyes on Rose.

"Mother this is the surprise I told you about. This is Rose, your granddaughter."

Shiori gasped and her eyes widened. She covered her mouth and looked shocked at her son.

"My Granddaughter?!" She gasped out.

Kurama continued smiling even through her surprise. "She is Suzette's and mine, I did not find out about her until recently."

"Suzette!?" Shiori breathed out remembering the girl who had simultaneously stolen and stomped on her son's heart and then ran away from home.

Shiori looked her up and down she definitely looked like Suzette, beautiful, but tall like Suuichi, and when she saw those green eyes. Those green eyes she loved so much in her son. Her eyes teared up and she reached out to pull Rose into a tight hug.

"My beautiful dear grandchild!" She exclaimed as she hugged her.

Rose had thought her heart would explode as she watched Shiori go through the gyrations of shock about her existence. She had no idea what any of the gasps meant until she was pulled into a tight hug. When Shiori called her, her beautiful dear grandchild Rose couldn't help but tear up too.

Shiori pulled back and grinned at the girl in her arms. "I am so happy to meet you Rose. Oh Suuichi she is beautiful!" Shiori explained looking to her son with sparkling eyes of joy.

"That she is." Shiori quickly ushered them both in the house but never let go or took her eyes off Rose.

"She even has your eyes." Shiori continued her amazed mumbling.

"Mmhm." Kurama agreed indulgently.

"And your name, Rose, its too perfect." Shiori motioned for them both to sit down when they reached the dining room.

"Thank you grandmother." Rose replied with a smile.

Shiori beamed. "Oh I do like the sound of that. And you are most welcome my dear."

Rose grinned back.

"So my dear how old are you?" Shiori asked making conversation as she poured the tea.

"I'm 19, I'll be 20 next April."

"Practically a grown lady. Now forgive me this next question it may sound prying but are you the reason your dear mother ran away from home?"

"Mother." Kurama chastised.

Shiori put up her hands in defense. "I mean no harm by it Suuichi, it's just that well, its so silly of Suzette to do this. She went off and recklessly decided to have Rose all by herself. I am POSITIVE her family has no idea about any of this. I mean at the very least she could have come to you. It's not like you would have shunned her or the baby for heavens sake. I mean it's obvious how much you loved her."

Rose listened carefully to her grandmother's observations. She found herself agreeing. It was obvious how much her father loved her mother even now after 20 years of pain. How could her mother do such a thing? It had been lucky that her mother found Connor or who knows what could have happened to them.

"I agree grandmother. What my mother did was foolish. I can't defend her that but I assure you I've had a good life. I only hope that it can now be complete with you and father in it."

Shiori smiled softly at Rose and gripped her hand tight. "I am so glad to hear it." She turned to Suuichi with happy tears in her eyes. "She has your reason too."

The conversation turned to where Rose grew up and what she did for a living. When Rose admitted she was an aspiring singer and Kurama confirmed by telling her of the concert where he met her Shiori was astounded.

"My granddaughter a famous singer!? Who would ever believe? You must sing something for me dear. I am embarrassed to say I have never heard any of your music."

For the first time in her life Rose was a bit embarrassed to sing her own music. She was proud of her cutting edge image and controversial song writing but this was her grandmother! A sainted lady who thought the world of her and she hadn't even known her for 24 hours. In retrospect she shouldn't have been worried her father obviously did not mind her provocative public image, "Oh I don't know grandmother I don't think my music would appeal much to you. Plus I fear I am a more apt dancer."

"Nonsense, if you wrote it I'm sure it's wonderful. But perhaps it would be easier in this setting for you to sing something more acapella since I lack the necessary instruments. But you must promise me that I will get to see you sing and dance your own work soon!" Shiori waved a finger threateningly.

Rose smiled and chuckled. "As you wish grandmother." She sat back in her chair and thought for a moment. Her mind wandered to the songs she used to sing for her father and his friends when they would come over on holidays. She bit her lip and looked at Kurama feeling both sad, angry, and guilty to think that all those great times, all those songs she had learned in honor of her heritage were a lie, but they were the one's she knew best, and she felt guilty to even think to sing them in front of her father, it was an insult she was certain. Still she felt she could be honest with him, "Well my stepfather is Irish and growing up I used to learn all the old folk songs and other popular Celtic music from him and his friends from work who would come round the holidays. Would you mind terribly if I sang one?" She asked.

Kurama's heart went out to her, he could sense her turmoil and realized that the realization of her origins must have been a real blow to her, he knew he had to be understanding and he vowed to do everything he could to sooth his child's pain. "Not at all. Sing away."

Rose gave a soft smile and fixed her posture and took a deep breath.

"_Take the wave now and know that you're free. Turn your back on the land, face the sea. Face the wind now so wild and so strong when you think of me, wave to me and send me a song. Don't look back when you reach the new shore. Don't forget what you're leaving me for. Don't forget when you're missing me so. Love must never hold, never hold tight but let go. Oh the nights will be long, when I'm not in your arms. But I'll be in the song, that you sing to me, across the sea, somehow someday, you will be far away, so far from me and maybe one day, I will follow you in all you do, till then send me a song. When the sunsets the water will fire. When the wind swells the sails ever higher, let the call of the bird on the wind calm your sadness and lonliness and then start to sing. I will sing to you if you promise to send me a song. I walk by the shore and I hear, hear your song come so quaint and so clear and I catch it, your breath on the wind and I smile and sing you a song I will send you a song." _

When she finished Kurama was once again in awe of his daughter. Not only was her voice lovely the song suited her perfectly. He couldn't stop himself he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "That was beautiful my dear." The smile she beamed at him was genuine and Kurama was moved to smile as well. Rose and Kurama turned their eyes to Shiori. Her eyes were tearing up she wiped them softly with her hands and chuckled lightly. "It was a lovely song and you…you…have the voice of an angel."

They were all silent for a few moments before Shiori took Rose's hands. "But you still must promise to sing me some of your own work." Rose laughed and agreed before Shiori continued with the small talk. Kurama watched the two as they chatted. He didn't think he'd ever seen his mother happier. He didn't think he'd ever felt this happy either.

All those years of pain and heart break Suzette had caused her and he could forgive it all of her for this gift next to him. He had watched humans interact with their children his whole life, he had his mother, his best friends had children but he had never imagined he could feel so much joy and love for one person. All the heartbreak of 20 years healed by the smile, adoration, and curiosity of one amazing girl, a life he had a hand in creating.

They stayed for hours, talking and laughing until after dark. As they said their goodbyes Kurama promised to send Rose to visit during the day while he was at work for the next week so that Shiori could spoil Rose and take her out on the town.

That night and the next day was spent by father and daughter getting to know each other. Rose was in awe of her father's intelligence and demeanor, he was a true gentleman like the knights in old fairytales. She was sad that she didn't have him around when she was little. But she appreciated him just as much as an adult because of his understanding and respect it was something every person on the cusp of adulthood dreamed of.

Kurama was continually amazed by the wit, charm, and talent hid daughter exuded there was no doubt she was a beautiful young woman but he was also saddened that he didn't get the chance to know her as a child. No doubt she was an adorable child. But he was still impressed with the woman she had become even if he hadn't been there to raise her.

"So you're music career is really starting to take off." He commented conversationally.

"Yes, I never thought I would become such a sensation. It's like a dream." She said with a soft smile.

He stared at her for a moment and sighed with a smile. "You've done so much and yet you are so young. Do you think this is something you will do forever?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Part of me wants to go to college someday and the attention from the media can be ridiculous some times."

"Well if you should decide to go to college or if you need anything, I'm here to support you in anyway I can."

Rose smiled. "Thanks dad."

They had talked comfortably like this for hours about anything, everything, and nothing at all.

"Tell me more about your friends. The Spirit Detectives." She mouthed with a grin as she popped more popcorn in her mouth.

"I knew this would come up. You're too smart for your own good." He mumbled with a tongue in cheek grin.

"Yes well I must get it from you, now spill." She shot back with a similar smirk.

"Where to begin…well Yusuke is our defacto leader. He became spirit detective when he was 15 years old after being given a second chance at life. A few years later he learned that he was actually descendant of one of the demon kings. As a matter of fact he was the one who suggested the demon world tournament, after he inherited his position. He married his high school sweet heart and you met his daughter Ren at the concert. She was the eldest of my nieces. She has two brothers you'll meet this weekend. Kazuma Kuwabara has been Yusuke's friend and rival for as long as they have been in school together. He's not the strongest of us and when we were kids he wasn't the smartest, but what he lacked in brains and brawn he made up for in bravery and psychic power. He's made something of himself today and is now mated with a demoness we are familiar with from a past case, Yukina. They have the twins and a younger son.

You met Botan and her daughter. She was the spirit in charge of our cases. She was our link to our boss, Koenma. He was the son of the King of the spirit realm. None of us expected that the two would marry. Now they are the King and Queen of the spirit realm and besides Airi they have their son Sora."

"A king and queen! Get out!" Rose said stunned.

Kurama nodded and smiled. "You're not really surprised are you? I mean demon thieves, other realm royalty its not too far of a jump."

She chuckled "I guess you're right. Any others?"

"Yes…" Kurama seemed to think for a few moments. "Hiei." He was silent again his brows furrowed in thought.

"Hiei?..." She prompted.

"Hiei is a complex demon, but my dearest friend. His past like mine is shrouded in shadow and secrets. You might find him a quiet surly type. If he even shows up."

"Why would he not show? You are all friends aren't you?"

"We are, but Hiei is an independent soul like no other. His ambitions have always driven him and right now he finds himself with responsibilities and purpose he's never dreamed of and he would never admit it but he cherishes the stability."

"He sounds like a real fun guy." She said sarcastically.

Kurama laughed. "He is quite an interesting fellow."

"Does he have anyone?"

Kurama shook his head. "No he is single and childless like me." He misspoke and then looked up at Rose and smiled taking her hand. "Well, like I was…not anymore."

"But I think the Spirit Detectives are the only real true family he's ever known. As dysfunctional as we are."

Rose chuckled. "Dysfunctional like not knowing you were adopted dysfunctional….yeah…I think I can relate." She finished sardonically.

Kurama shook his head. He knew a time would come where he would have to make her address her animosity for her mother and stepfather but although selfish he was glad to have her to himself for a while.

Rose told Kurama about her friends as well before Kurama decided it was time for bed, since they both had a big day in the morning.

"I will take you to your grandmother's on the way to work and pick you up after." Kurama said as they parted ways at her bedroom door. She nodded with a smile and he had every intention of leaving it at that and walking away before she grabbed him in a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night dad."

Kurama not usually being one for affection was struck by the gesture and all he could do was let go and mumble his own good night as he went to his room. He had never known such a feeling, a feeling of comfort and unconditional caring….it made the rest of the world fall away till there was only her. He whispered to himself as he opened his bedroom door and heard her own close, "Goodnight, my dearest Rose."

* * *

The next few days Shiori took Rose to all the places in Tokyo she felt were the most culturally important. After a few days of sharing her father's culture and history with her grandmother who made a point of telling Rose every cute or embarrassing story she could about her father, not that there were many, Shiori decided a shopping trip was in order.

As both of them were well off and Rose had a need for scrutiny and privacy they went to some of the ritziest boutiques in Tokyo and tried on clothes of all kinds. Shiori had never had a daughter and found herself having more fun then she could ever remember having.

Soon however the weekend was upon them and Kurama and Rose headed to Genkai's place. The elder psychic would never admit to it, but the whole gang using her house as a gathering place made her feel wanted. She grumbled that there was never peace and quiet anymore, but anyone could see she adored the children and teasing Yusuke and Kuwabara never really got old….

As Kurama and Rose climbed the stairs to the temple, Kurama glanced in Rose's directions she showed no outward signs of nervousness, only excitement but he could sense the trepidation in her, why he wasn't sure, but according to his mother's report she had spent hours deciding on the proper attire for the gathering, his only assumption could be that she wanted to impress the others and prove herself in their eyes. Kurama had to smirk, it was unnecessary and her appearance would matter very little to the guys. He only hoped the explanations didn't become too difficult for his friends to understand.

On this occasion Kurama had decided it pertinent if they arrive last only because that meant they could all meet her at once and he wouldn't have to explain everything more than once.

As they reached the doors inside the temple Yusuke, Genkai, and Kuwabara sensed the approach of their friend and his guest.

"Kurama brought a guest?" Yusuke questioned aloud.

"Well go open the door and find out." Genkai retorted.

Yusuke stuck his tongue out at the older woman as Yukina gracefully rose to answer the door, knowing well Yusuke would not but she did not mind.

When Yukina opened the door her eyes widened at what she saw. She instantly recognized the girl at Kurama's side. She remembered well that night they had met the Rouge Chevalier, her daughters still chattered on about it incessantly, obviously an attribute they'd obtained from their father, and she remembered Kurama's reaction to the beautiful singer. She never imagined she would meet her again and could not even begin to venture a guess as to why Kurama brought her here.

"Yukina." Kurama greeted with a polite smile. He and the girl stepped through the door and after removing their shoes and Yukina shut the door they all padded down the hall to the drawing room.

As they entered the sight line of the rest of the group gasps could be heard from every female in the room accepting Genkai. Rose smiled politely although both and her father braced for the inevitable…. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The chorus of excited screams rang through the room causing all the male adults to cringe. Genkai although unknowing of the reason for the screams seemed unmoved by them.

All the young girls rushed pell mell tripping over themselves to greet the newcomer.

"OMG! It's her! It's really really her!"

Rose simply smiled and laughed as the girls bounced over to her shrieking. "Nice to see you again girls." She spoke politely.

Botan looked pointedly at Kurama. "Kurama, you certainly did not go through all this trouble for the girls?" She questioned thinking Kuarama had brought Rose as a surprise for the girls. How he pulled it off she wasn't sure though.

"Trouble? Trouble for what?" Kuwabara asked questioningly while trying to hold a squirming toddler.

"Who is she? Fill us in." Yusuke asked.

Keiko sighed shaking her head. "I swear you men don't pay any attention."

"DAD!" Ren shouted excitedly. "This is HER! IT'S HER! Rouge Chevalier! Oh thank you Uncle Rama! Thank you!"

"Who?" Yusuke questioned still confused.

Koenma however had caught up and explained to Yusuke. "It's the pop star the girls idolize so much."

A young preadolescent boy with Yusuke's looks chimed in "So that's the girl who's poster Ren just had to have." He taunted.

It finally clicked for Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Her?" They both asked in shocked unison.

"Guilty I'm afraid." Rose answered with a shrug.

"Why you sly fox dating a pop star and a young one at that." Yusuke teased.

"Actually…" Kurama answered. "I would like to introduce you to, Rose, my daughter…"

"YOUR WHAT?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Indeed?" Koenma chimed in.

Yusuke simply stared mouth hanging open eyebrow raised while Rose smiled and bowed politely.

"You mean…SHE'S OUR COUSIN!" Ren shrieked.

The girls all giggled and jumped about and Rose joined them in their laughter.

Botan smiled. "So you did have a connection to her." Remembering how stuck on her Kurama was at their first meeting.

"Yes, when I first met Rose I felt an unmistakable connection to her and when I found out who her mother was I knew she had to be my daughter."

"I didn't believe him at first, since my mother married when I was a baby and I was raised to believe he was my real father. But when I confronted my mother couldn't deny it. I didn't think that was fair to either of us so I have come to stay for a while so I can spend time with my father." She turned her gaze on Kurama and smiled adoringly.

"You mean you never knew about each other?" Keiko gasped her eyes filled with sympathy.

"Never." They said in unison.

"It amazes me the daughter of the infamous Youko Kurama has remained a secret for so long." Koenma observed.

"Well I never knew I was a demon and any inkling I had about my power my parents made sure was quashed." Rose said sadly.

"Bet you're a gardener like your pops." Yusuke commented with his trademark smirk.

Rose brightened up at his comment. "You bet. It's no simple irony that my name is Rose."

"Kurama it is truly amazing she has gone this long without detection or protection, her demon energy could be dangerous if not trained properly." Koenma added his peace keeping responsibility never lost to any circumstance.

"I agree completely Koenma and I fully intend to train her with all of your help of course." He gestured to the room. "I'm afraid I would hardly know where to begin, especially when we are starting from scratch so late in the game. That seems more your expertise Yusuke." Kurama teased goodnaturedly.

Rose beamed he had never answered her question about training when she had asked before but now it seemed he would, now that he had his friends support. Rose was thrilled.

"I would be honored to train with the legendary Spirit Detectives." She said.

"Ah no problem, Kurama's family and so are you foxy baby." Yusuke said with a smile and a wink. "Besides maybe training with you will encourage my own kids to get their butts in gear." He said eyeing the two boys on his right.

"I believe introductions are in order before we go any further." Kurama said ushering Rose further into the room. Rose remembered all the girls and their mothers, and after meeting Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Shizuru. She was also introduced to an adult Koenma and the boys of the group. Yusuke's sons Raizen and Kenta. Raizen was a 15 year old boy smart and roguishly charming, having achieved the best of both genes from either side. And Kenta an annoying little brother if there ever was one. Kuwabara's son Naoki who was a rambunctious toddler and Koenma's eldest son Sora, a difficult teenage boy.

They were all in awe of the fact that Kurama had a daughter but were glad just the same. Rose felt instantly welcomed into the interesting and unusual 'family'.

She sat down at the table with them and to keep the girls from going fangirl gaga the adults lead the conversation. Their own curiosity brimming.

"So Rose you're from America correct?" Genkai began the inevitable questions.

"Yes, Yes I am." Rose replied with a smile.

"You've never been to the US though Kurama." Kuwabara observed confused.

"Rose's mother and I met 20 years ago in France." Kurama explained.

Flashes of recognition beamed in the eyes of all the Spirit Detectives, they remembered that summer when Kurama had been away with family overseas.

"I see." Yusuke spoke giving Kurama a conspiratorial glance. "And you said nothing of merit happened on your trip."

Kurama had the decency to blush and Shizuru was kind enough to change the subject. "So where you from in the US?"

"New York City."

"Is it as dangerous as they say?" Yukina asked timidly. Although she had seen demon cruelty first hand she had heard tales of the city that never sleeps and since the past years of her life had been so peaceful she could hardly imagine such danger.

"It can't be any worse than what we've encountered here." Yusuke reasoned.

"Well demons we may not have many of, at least not to my knowledge, but humanity can be pretty cruel itself. Especially in the Big Apple. But I love it."

"A true demon, living for the adrenaline." Yusuke smirked.

"A dancer I may be, but fragile nothing." She retorted with a grin.

"Due tell?" Raizen interjected with a raised eyebrow, an obvious challenge to the pop star's street cred. Or at least that's how she interpreted it.

She began to regal them with tales of daring do and street survival as lived by her and her friends on the streets and alleys of New York City. Her life had not been the school of hard knocks like Yusuke's was, but more of an ongoing adventure and learning common sense in the working class neighborhoods of the Bronx.

Even Kurama had yet to hear these stories and some of them worried him. His past life as a demon wasn't easy and was always dangerous and even in the present his life was hardly certain or safe, but hearing his daughter speak of her own adventures he felt fear… fear, anger and regret.

Fear for his daughter's safety, anger that anyone would let her be in such danger, and regret that he wasn't there to protect her. His youkai instincts were feeling the guilt and although she was all but grown in human years she was still a child to him and in the eyes of demonic tradition. He had a lot of years to make up for.

After a while the girls began to get restless in their excitement which did not go unnoticed by Rose. "Would it be alright if I took the girls outside to play? I don't get to see this much greenery very often." She said with a smile.

"Of course." Keiko answered. "I'm sure the girls would love it."

As they all stood to go out doors Rose threw a smirk over her shoulder at the teenage boys in the group. "You boys can join us if you think you can keep up?"

"Keep up?" Sora questioned with a perplexed look on his face.

"Keep up with our dance lessons of course." She said with a grin. The girls all squealed in glee. Kenta made a disgusted face and although Raizen shook his head at her jibe soon he and Sora were eagerly following the group outside.

While the children spent sometime outside the adults conversed.

"What's the extent of her power?" Koenma asked Kurama curiously.

"She can manipulate vegetation both by accident and design, but from what I've seen and all she's told me they react more to her emotions then to her direct influence.

"The girl's youki and reiki seem stable." Genkai observed. "But contained. I believe training her to fight might allow her to find a trigger to release it."

"Well, she sounds as if she's been in her fair share of scrapes. She hasn't got any shortage on street smarts and if Kurama's her dad she's probably, intelligent too." Yusuke commented with a chuckle.

"I wonder where she gets her talent from. Are you holding out on us Kurama? Perhaps you're a dancer as well." Shizuru commented as she moved to look out the window watching the children follow Rose's every step and command.

Kurama blushed a little. "No I assume it is her latent demon instinct. Grace that would normally be applied to fighting and stealth are translated into creativity."

"Strength, talent, brains, and beauty, she's got it all. You must be a proud papa, Kurama." Kuwabara stated.

"I am. She's more then I ever hoped for. I just wish her mother had deemed me fit to know long before this." He added with a sad gleam in his eye which was quickly replaced with a smile by the sound of laughter coming from outside.

A few of the adults moved to the window and Kuwabara slid open the shoji door, stepping out onto the wrap around porch with his wife and son. The girls were diligently following every instruction Rose gave them and mimicking her steps which was the cause for the laughter. The boys however stood by just watching. Raizen and Kenta managed to look bored, while Sora was watching with eager eyes. Koenma chuckled at this and shook his head.

"You have my permission to beat him senseless if he makes advances towards Rose." He said.

"That goes double for Raizen. Within an inch of his life is just fine, just leave em breathing so I can whallop him as well." Yusuke added.

Both men were met with sharp elbows in the ribs from their wives but paid them no mind. Kurama chuckled good naturedly.

"Thanks, but it is unnecessary. Rose is old enough now that boys of their age are no longer in her purview of acceptable mates."

"Does she have a human boyfriend we need to worry about?" Botan asked curiously.

"No, we only spoke about the subject for a moment, but she said she had no one special in her life right now. She has friends who are men but no boyfriends. She was quick to assure me."

"When will you discuss mating with her?" Genkai asked forwardly.

"That's the last conversation I want to have with her. I may not have known her as a child, but as a hanyou she is still a child and just the thought of any man attempting to lay hands on her causes my youki to surge involuntarily." He said matter o factally trying to hide his ire that was already rising just thinking about it.

"She's still going to have to know. If we are going to awaken her demonic side she needs to know all the consequences." Koenma posed.

Kurama was silent for a moment contemplating his words. His rational mind knew Koenma was right, but his newly developed paternal instinct told him that she didn't need to know.

"Perhaps if one of you ladies discussed it with her when she's ready? She might be more comfortable talking with a female who has already experienced it."

Yukina nodded from her angled vantage point in the doorway. "I will be happy to explain it to her Kurama. She will approach me when it is time." She said calm and certainly.

Kurama nodded his thanks.

Meanwhile Rose and the girls were having a great time.

"That was great! Now you know all the steps in a choreographed dance, BUT!" She said raising a finger high for emphasis. "The most important weapon in a dancer's arsenal is improvisation. It helps create what we in the dance world like to call free style." She said enthusiastically.

"I don't think we can do that." Haruna said nervously glancing at the ground.

"That's what's great about freestyle everyone can do it! Even the most novice dancer can mimic moves. You can even make up your own moves."

"No one wants to see Ren dance she has no rhythm!" Kenta taunted.

"SHUT IT LITTLE BROTHER!" Ren shouted. Kenta stuck out his tongue and the boys chuckled.

Rose shook her head. "Here I'll show you." She pulled an advanced music player from her pocket and hooked the headphones backwards around her neck so the player hung down and she flipped it open to reveal a speaker. She pushed a few buttons and the remix version of Sway by Dean Martin came through the speaker volume up. She smirked devilishly and walked over to Raizen. He raised an eyebrow and frowned at her. She reached out and grabbed his arm dragging him into her arms as the lyrics began. She swayed her hips, her torso following to start bending at her knees before popping back up and taking his arms she moved them back and forth pulling him along with them in a mimic of tango steps. He resisted but somehow she seemed to know the exact angles and pressures and force him to move, soon in amazement and wonder he followed her.

She spun him out and with a smirk of his own he spun her back in pulling her to himself and wrapping his arms around her she grinned and chuckled before pointing one leg out and spinning around him out of his grip.

"I think those boys are at a serious disadvantage to the kitsune charm." Kuwabara observed with a chuckle.

Kurama joined him and shook his head. "Perhaps I will have more boy problems then I thought."

"Was her mother like that?" Keiko asked meaning Rose's straight forward charm.

Kurama shook his head. "No, she was beautiful and accomplished but shy. I'm afraid this she gets from me."

"Kitsunes are naturally appealing and charming, it is in their nature." Genkai pontificated.

"Thus the reason Kurama had a fan club in high school and why he still gets chased by the ladies even though he's not a player." Yusuke said with a smirk.

"A lot of good that did me." Kurama mumbled under his breath but his smile never faltered watching Rose move from Raizen to Sora who was so entranced by her looks he couldn't even move his feet to begin with. She stepped back from him and changed the song. "Evacuate the Dance Floor", blasted through the speaker and she grinned. "How about this song? Show me what you got."

Sora wanting to impress tried his best to groove and Rose smiled encouragingly her own body starting to follow the beat unconsciously. She was popping and locking, shaking and isolating and soon Sora stopped his own attempts to stare at her. She noticed the amount of eyes on her and elected to change the song again. "Hmm how about something with a good cadence?" She said to herself before switching to Michael Buble's, Haven't Met You Yet. At the first few piano notes Rose's hips started to bounce.

_I'm Not SurprisedNot Everything LastsHave Broken My Heart So Many Times,_

_I stopped keeping Track_

She grabbed a hold of Aoi and Haruna's hands and spun them out and around still moving to the beat.

_Talk Myself InI Talk Myself OutI Get All Worked UpThen I Let Myself Down.__I Tried So Very Hard Not To Lose ItI Came Up With A Million ExcusesI Thought I Thought Of Every PossibilityAnd I Now Someday That It'll All Turn OutYou'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It OutAnd I Promise You Kid That I'll Give So Much More Than I GetI Just Haven't Met You Yet_

Soon she had Ren and Airi jumping and spinning along with her. None of what they were doing were considered real or graceful dance moves but they were having fun. As the girls laughed and danced around the yard a familiar demon was headed their way hopping from tree to tree at incredible speeds.

Hiei. Urameshi had gotten a note to him a few days earlier when he returned to base after some border clean up. All it said was that Kurama wanted them all to meet at Genkai's on the weekend for some big surprise. Normally Hiei wouldn't be bothered to attend weekend social gatherings in the human world, but Kurama wasn't usually one to coordinate such a gathering so whatever the surprise was had to be important. Needless to say it had intrigued him enough for him to go. When he'd finished his border patrol shift that morning he had headed to the nearest portal and took his time enjoying a leisurely run through the forest. Or as leisurely as Hiei ever could be. He was stopped short of Genkai's property by an unusual sound carrying on the wind. _Mmmmm ....I Might Have To Wait I'll Never Give UpI Guess It's Half TimeAnd The Other Half's LuckWherever You AreWhenever It's RightYou Come Out Of Nowhere And Into My LifeAnd I Know That We Can Be So AmazingAnd Baby Your Love Is Gonna Change MeAnd Now I Can See Every Possibility_

It sounded like that noise called music that his nieces were so enamored with. He followed the sound to the backside of Genkai's house. He was about to make his final bound into the yard to interrupt his nieces when he stopped along the tree line mesmerized by the nymph that led the ruckus. _Hmmmmm ......And Somehow I Know That Will All Turn Out And You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It OutAnd I Promise You Kid I'll Give So Much More Than I GetI Just Haven't Met You YetThey Say All's FairAnd In Love And WarBut I Won't Need To Fight ItWe'll Get It By It ??To Be UnitedAnd I Know That We Can Be So AmazingAnd Being In Your Life Is Gonna Change MeAnd Now I Can See Every Single Possibility_

Such a creature could only be described as a nymph for Hiei had never seen one but he had heard of them beautiful creatures full of life and naturally seductive. Her body spun and swayed in time to the music. Her voice carried along with the tune creating a mesmerizing duet all its own. Her bright gold hair took on a vibrant life of its own hiding her face when she moved but her laughter was as clear as a bell. As entranced as he was he knew that not all nymphs were good news and his sense of urgency coupled with his genuine curiosity caused him to walk closer to investigate. As he walked into the open area of the yard his nephews were the first to see him, soon after his nieces. All smiled and stopped what they were doing. Haruna shouted excitedly. "Uncle Hiei!"

The nymph stopped at the child's outburst and spun around the music fading into the background as she pushed her hair from her eyes and their eyes finally met. Green clashed with red for a moment before green broke away her facial expression morphing into one of curiosity as her eyes flicked over the demon's features.

He was short, but his expression was intense and so was his hair. He carried himself with the confidence of a skilled warrior but she could sense an underlying tone of suspicion and uncertainty about his stance and from his eyes; his mesmerizing red eyes. She knew the moment Kenta had called out that this was her father's best friend, he seemed strong and aloof at first glance, but she knew better then to judge a book by its cover.

Hiei's face remained stoic but he too allowed his eyes to peruse the girl. Now up close he could see she was human though her smell was not completely human. Her seductive curves were accented by her clothes, a yellow long shirt with a silver belt to accentuate her waist and semicircular cuts in the sleeves. Denim capris and hi top sneakers were found at the end of her long legs. She was quite tall something Hiei was bound to notice, but for all her height and humanity she was still a breathtaking creature, although there was something familiar about her.

When Hiei entered the yard Kurama and the others went outside to greet him. Kurama strode up beside Rose and the moment he did Hiei knew how she was familiar. She had the same green eyes as Kurama.

"Hiei. I'm glad you could make it. I would like to introduce my daughter, Rose." Kurama began calmly.

Rose smiled before she could say a word in greeting Hiei spoke. "She resembles the woman whose picture you kept on your dresser for so many years."

Rose's heart was touched that her father had kept a picture of her mother. It showed how much he loved her. It also made her sad to know that her mother had been the one to destroy that fondness and all because of unfounded prejudices.

Kurama unwavering nodded his head. "That is because that picture was of Rose's mother."

There was a long pause before Hiei spoke. "That picture has not been on your dresser for some time…is she the reason?" He said nodding to Rose.

Kurama was silent for a moment before answering evenly. "No. She did not know of me and I did not know of her until a few months ago."

"Now I'm here to get to know my father and learn about my demonic heritage." Rose piped up with a smile.

Hiei simply continued to stare unmoved. Kurama jumped in to finish the awkward introduction.

"Rose this is my good friend and teammate Hiei."

Rose stuck out a hand for him to shake still smiling. "Pleased to meet you."

Hiei continued to just stare at her proffered hand.

After a moment Rose's eyebrow's rose and she pulled her hand back asking, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or maybe I should say fox?" She joked.

Hiei moved his gaze to Kurama ignoring this mysterious girl. Before he could open his mouth to ask Kurama how this all happened Yukina stepped forward chiming in. "Hiei I'm so glad you could make it. Would you like some tea while we get dinner started?" He nodded unable to deny his beloved sister anything.

"May I help?" Rose chimed in politely. Yukina smiled at her offer but shook her head. "No thank you Rose we have it under control. Besides I'm sure the children would love to spend more time with you before dinner." The twins nodded enthusiastically to their mother's suggestion.

"That'd be fine." Rose answered. "Perhaps Naoki could join us?" She said motioning to the toddler fidgeting in his father's arms.

"Of course." Yukina said smiling indulgently taking her son from Kuwabara and handing him to Rose.

Hiei watched the whole interaction wearily. He didn't trust this girl. Her existence was highly unlikely as Kurama was far from reckless and until he heard an explanation he would be suspicious of her. The entire situation was alien to him. How could Kurama have a daughter this age and never know? It was inconceivable! The kitsune was by far the most intelligent of demons he had ever met so he did not believe that this girl was capable of tricking him. He needed answers. All the adults followed Yukina inside to the sound of Naoki laughing as Rose bounced him happily in her arms.

After the tea was served and Keiko, Yukina, and Botan headed to the kitchen to see about dinner, Hiei turns his questioning gaze on Kurama.

"What happened?" Hiei was not normally one to pry but being called out of the Makai for such circumstances that affected the life of his best friend, not that he would ever admit it, and after all these years of Kurama getting on his case about Yukina he figured he owed him some grief.

Kurama explained his romance with Suezette and how it bitterly ended as well as her keeping Rose a secret from him.

Hiei listened silently his usual glare in place when Kurama finished, he spat. "You're a fool. Believing a human woman outside of this world would accept you as a demon is ridiculous. It may have worked for Yusuke and Yukina but this is a very different situation."

"Hey!" Yusuke jumped to defend the kitsune.

"I realize I was foolish in my eager regard for Suezette and it was stupid to reveal myself to her and impregnating her was equally as reckless but I will never regret Rose's birth. You cannot ask me to regret the life of my only child." Kurama bit in an explanation cutting off Yusuke. His eyes sent an equally hard glare at Hiei his lips twisted in a frown.

"Are you sure she is yours?" Hiei questioned pointedly.

The usually calm kitsune in human form became agitated growling out, "She is my daughter Hiei. I have seen her vegetation manipulating abilities…

"As previously discussed…" Genkai interjected with her clearly annoyed voice. "Rose will be trained by Kurama, Yusuke, and I to ensure that she does not become a danger to herself or others. She is a kitsune Hiei have no doubt about that."

"Though we must be all the more aware of her actions, she is a magnet for publicity and we certainly wouldn't want her to be seen showing up here for training." Koenma added ever frugal.

Hiei raised a brow at those words. "Publicity?"

Shizuru sighed and threw a discarded magazine on the table. "I know you don't get out of demon world much shorty, but Rose is big news."

On the cover of the magazine was Rose dressed in a red armored corset and short bustle skirt with black lacings and matching thigh high boots. She held a sword thrown over her should and stared with an intense yet provocative stare out at the reader.

The image affected Hiei more than he wanted to admit. The whole of his 400 plus years of life he had been completely A sexual, he had never had any urge to copulate with either sex, but in the last hour this girl, this half demon girl, daughter of his best friend had tempted him twice. On the inside he growled in anger and frustration but on the outside he simply blinked quizzically.

"International singing sensation, the Rouge Chevalier, that's our Rose." Shizuru explained.

Hiei's confusion remained. Koenma shook his head, "Demons do not have the same kind of music as humans nor do they use it for the same purpose, therefore it is understandable that Hiei would not be familiar with her work."

"These worries are paltry compared to past challenges we have faced." Kurama said becoming tired of explaining himself. "I had hoped Hiei that I could count on your assistance in training Rose. I need unbiased eyes to assess and focus her abilities." Kurama paused to study Hiei's face and he could almost see the words 'Not my problem' forming in his mind. "I would see it as a personal favor to me and training her would alleviate any dangers or threats to the sovereignty of demon world, which we know you covet above all else."

Hiei scowled Kurama wasn't a sly fox for nothing. He knew his weakness was power. Hiei wanted power more than anything else, and the demon world tournament was his chance to show them all he was the strongest. He could have cared less for the title or the job of King of demon world and in truth he would more likely pass it off to one of the other spirit detectives if he won, but the prestige and respect of winning would be enough for him.

No reply was required as Kurama already knew he had Hiei hook line and sinker.

"Kazuma could you tell the children its time for dinner." Yukina asked from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Of course dear." Kazuma stood up and slid open the door. Before he could step outside the sound of rushing footsteps could be heard he stopped and listened. Soon along with the rushing footsteps laughter could be heard.

Genkai sighed. "Your wretched children had better not be racing on my porch again."

Just then the thundering of feet came closer and they all watched as the children rushed by, Raizen and Ren in the lead with Rose not far behind carrying Naoki on her back followed closely by the twins, Airi, and Sora with Kenta bringing up the rear. The girls squealed with laughter as they rounded a tight corner.

Yusuke laughed. "I think that's exactly what they are doing."

After another run around the shrine they came in and they all sat down for dinner. The laughter however continued throughout the meal, teasing and sharing stories, even Hiei cracked a smirk once or twice. He also found his eyes glued to Rose. Her smile and her laugh were wrapping themselves around him adding to his naturally high body temperature, the joy, comfort, and confidence in her entire person like nothing he had ever seen.

"Are you positive your mother is not a nymph?" Hiei asked out loud before he could stop himself. He blinked surprised at his outburst. He had to believe she was a nymph who had cast an enchantment on him for there was no other explanation for attraction he held for her.

Rose laughed at his question. "No I'm pretty sure she's human." Rose said giving her father a questioning glance. He shook his head. "Yes she most certainly is. It's just that in demon world the only music comes from nymphs and they are exceedingly rare."

"Demon world has no music?! Then I am sorry to disappoint you father but that is not a place which I will ever want to be." Rose kidded with a smile.

"Why not?" Yukina asked innocently.

"Because music is, music is…" Rose groped for the right words but when she couldn't find them she put up a finger in pause, she rehooked her music player around her neck and turned to an instrumental song and after pushing play she placed her hands upon the table fingers spread and began to sing flawlessly to the tune rising from the speaker.

_I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a boreWhen I tell a joke, you've probably heard it beforeBut I have a talent, a wonderful thingcause everyone listens when I start to singI'm so grateful and proud_

_All I want is to sing it out loud_

Her fingers moved along the table as if she were playing the piano that came from the music player, but she sang every word accapella. _So I sayThank you for the music, the songs I'm singingThanks for all the joy they're bringingWho can live without it, I ask in all honestyWhat would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the musicFor giving it to me_

Her tone rose and fell perfectly and she absolutely glowed, her smile genuine never faltering. Her strong deep yet even timbre hypnotized the whole room into silence dozens of eyes staring and smiling at her. _Mother says I was a dancer before I could walkShe says I began to sing long before I could talkBut I often wonder, how did it all start? Who found out that nothing could capture a heartLike a melody can? Well, whoever it was, I'm a fanSo I sayThank you for the music, the songs I'm singingThanks for all the joy they're bringingWho can live without it, I ask in all honestyWhat would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the musicFor giving it to me_Hiei couldn't believe the sheer beauty of this halfling's voice, she sang like he fought with everything she was. He had never seen such joy…ever. He was used to hardship and pain, and in the last few years he had known happiness and joy, a little for himself and that of his friends and family.

His eyes shifted to Kurama. Perhaps it was because Kurama had an old soul and had lived more lives and hardships then even Hiei could imagine, but he always seemed sad or at least never fully happy, but for some reason this girl's smile, her voice made the fox look happier then he'd ever seen him. His green eyes truly lit up more than he'd ever seen them. But it was_** her**_ green eyes that mesmerized him.

_I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hairI wanna sing it out to everybodyWhat a joy, what a life, what a chance!Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singingThanks for all the joy they're bringingWho can live without it, I ask in all honestyWhat would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the musicFor giving it to meSo I say thank you for the musicFor giving it to me_

When the song ended Rose put her hands in her lap and smiled contentedly. "That was lovely." Botan was the first to speak.

"You must have your mother's voice?" Genkai observed her words part statement part question.

"They always told me I had my fat…my step father's voice but that doesn't really make sense anymore does it." Rose said unconsciously biting her lip in discomfort.

"Her mother had a lovely voice, but she only sang when she played the piano. She said the piano was her one true love." Kurama reminisced.

"Yes. When I signed my first record deal the first thing I did was buy my mother a real piano. I learned to play from her, her and da used to sing me American oldies and classics, they wanted me to be American so badly… A few years later maman taught me her French lullabies and my father and his friends would come home after work and would teach me all the traditional jigs and reels. So you can see how music has become so important to me."

"What beautiful devotion." Keiko said dreamily.

After the conversation waved a leisurely path through different topics, Yusuke spoke up.

"So what do you say we have a look see at what kind of power you got?"

"Alright." She agreed.

Rose, Genkai, and the members of the retired Rekai Tantei went outside to the grass, a few of the others watched from the porch.

"So show us what kind of power you got?" Yusuke asked. Rose looked around thoughtfully for a moment before her eyes fell on a small sickly looking tree. She walked over to it and placed her hand on its trunk. She made a wish pictured what she wanted and allowed her energy to flow with those thoughts from her palm into the tree. In seconds the tree grew tall, full, green, and healthy.

The Rekai Tantei watched with wide eyes as a fully grown red apple fell from a low branch and landed in Rose's hand. She rubbed it on her shirt before taking a bite and grinning the juice dripping from her chin as she chuckled.

Kurama smiled proudly but shook his head at her display, 'Ever the showman.' He thought knowing she got it from him. Yusuke nodded his head back in forth slightly impressed by a novice showing such potential and Kazuma nodded soberly along with him.

Hiei however was more entranced by her then her abilities. The way her eyes glowed in triumph, the way she grinned with glee, the juice dripping down her chin tantalizingly. He shook his head to disperse the image and set his mind once again to more professional tasks.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Yusuke voiced.

"But can she grow them from seeds like Kurama?" Kuwabara questioned.

Rose made a face. "I've never tried before." She looked unsure and worrisome until Kurama approached her with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll show you." He placed a seed in her hand.

"But father I don't know what kind of plant this is, how can I imagine its being if I don't know what it is?"

"Your energy alone will be enough. You must wrap the seed in your energy, give it energy without willing it to grow."

Rose closed her eyes to focus and did as she was told clutching the seed in a fist. She let her energy flow through it for a few moments before opening her eyes and giving her father a pleading look.

Kurama almost chuckled, her looks of befuddlement and curiosity made her look almost childish, but it was an innocent sort of childlike wonder that he enjoyed.

"Now place the seed in the ground and use your energy to call out to the energy within the seed and this time use your will." Kurama instructed.

Rose did as she was told and focused hard. She kept mouthing the word 'grow.' Praying she would not make a fool of herself. After a few moments a large vine shot from the ground and attached to it several vicious looking venus fly trap heads. Her eyes shot open when she heard the 'woosh' as the plant grew quickly through the air until it was much larger than she. She stopped her energy flow instantly and stared nervously at the creature.

"Whoa." She said simply.

Kurama chuckled. "It is a youkai version of a venus fly trap, they are incredibly dangerous but because they were grown with your youki they will protect and be obedient to you."

As he explained Rose reached nervously towards the plant creature and the large toothy beast rubbed its green head against her hand almost lovingly. Rose gasped and smiled giving a girlish giggle. "That's amazing." She said.

"It will be even more amazing when you learn how to manifest a weapon from a plant." Genkai added.

"Mine is the rose whip, which you I believed were subconsciously named for." Kurama said with a smirk.

Rose smiled. "Well then I guess since you have dibs on roses I will have to find something else."

"Her youkai is great but any power she has strikes me as mostly benign. She has no defense against attack." Hiei critiqued.

"We will rectify that." Genkai defended, "But not now, later. You should come by tomorrow while your father is at work we can begin your meditation drills."

"Meditation drills?" Rose questioned.

"To focus your energies of course. You want them to come when called for yes?"

"Yes?" She repeated slightly confused.

"Good you will be here tomorrow and when your father gets out of work he can teach you the specifics. We won't be needing the three of you for at least two days. As you said Hiei she is no where near ready…"

Rose raised an eyebrow almost insulted at the old woman's candor but shrugged. She had had worse taunting and demands from her dance teachers as a child. It couldn't possibly be as bad as learning the fouettes en tournant. *ballet term I've seen, heard, and learned about from actual dancer friends*

"Alright, if its ok with dad?" She looked to Kurama.

He nodded. "I'll bring her over before work."

They moved back to the house to say their goodbyes.

"I look forward to spending more time with all of you." Rose said with a smile.

As they all chatted away avoiding the inevitable out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw Hiei trying to sneak away without being noticed. She smiled and chuckled to herself. Before disappearing around the corner he stopped to stare intensely at her, she just pretended to look away as if she hadn't noticed him.

She had a feeling that Hiei was rarely ever caught in his stealth mode and she felt a small surge of pride that she had caught him…


	6. Tricks of the Trade

_Sorry the update took so long I have been rather distracted by the harshness of reality but thanks all who have read and reviewed this as well as my other fics and I hope to get back to regular updates soon. ~Saiyazon_

The next day found Rose taking lessons in meditation and energy concentration from Genkai. Rose had trouble focusing at first, but Genkai put a stop to that with her drill sergeant's methods of insults and berating. Rose didn't mind it she had had such behavior before from teachers and let it all roll off her back and became determined to get focused and motivated. Soon she had the meditation down and Genkai was carefully observing the flow and concentration of her energies as she did. It would seem that like Yusuke the girl had reiki and youki. As she meditated the two flowed around her in a continuous pattern deep red and vibrant green. Combined and once the girl had the proper training she could easily be a solid C+ class demon.

Once Genkai discovered it she wanted Rose to demonstrate how she used it to grow things. Rose did as she was asked and Genkai came to realize that the amount of energy the girl was actually exerting was but a fraction of what she had, it was because she did not know how to accurately summon it. Her imagination could only get her so far. It was Genkai's job to change all that with training.

For the rest of the morning Genkai tried to get Rose to call upon her powers in different ways. Rose struggled and was being to get frustrated. She knew Genkai could see her power but she could not and nothing she did made it show. Whenever she tried imagining the outcome Genkai got furious. "In battle you cannot imagine the outcome. Are you psychic?" Genkai didn't even wait for any kind of answer from Rose before continuing her tirade. "NO! You must be able to summon your energy at will, at random. If you have no weapon or lose your weapon you must become one."

Genkai was becoming just as frustrated as Rose, her 'push them till they push back' mentality wasn't working on this one because this one did not take the bait and had no previous experience to speak of.

Genkai thought hard as Rose stood frowning wishing her father was their to help explain to her that which she could not understand. That's when Genkai remembered the power of Rose's voice the night before.

"Sing." Genkai instructed.

Rose gave her a puzzled look.

"Sing a few bars without words, draw from your energy."

Rose blinked rapidly for a moment before shrugging and doing as she was asked. As the notes carried from her diaphragm so too did her combined energies and she could finally see them. Her song did little more than charge the air but Rose was happy that she could finally summon her power at will.

When that worked Genkai got another idea.

"Now pick a target and use your dancing skills to hit it with your ki."

Rose nodded and searched out a target. There was a large outlying rock not far into the tree line. She bounced her knees as she thought about the best move to use. She focused her mind and energy like Genkai had taught her and with a step to the right a swift twist and a hip thrust her ki released itself hitting the rock and scarring the surface.

Her eyes snapped wide and she became instantly excited. "I did it!" She shouted happily.

Genkai rolled her eyes at the girl's childlike excitement, but then she heard clapping come from behind them. Rose spun around to see her father clapping and smiling.

"Dad did you see?" She jumped up and down before rushing over to him.

"I did, very good." He chuckled as she jumped into his arms giving him a hug still very excited about her small accomplishment.

"She just scorched the rock." Genkai commented dead pan. Rose made a face at the elder woman and Kurama laughed.

"It is not a bad start for a beginner Master Genkai."

Genkai shook her head. "Well now you get to teach her for the rest of the day and then we'll talk."

Genkai headed back into her home and Kurama just chuckled. Rose laughed right along with him. "Well I guess I don't need to warn you how difficult I can be?" She asked looking at him sheepishly.

"I guess not." He said his smile never faltering, "But I look forward to the challenge."

Rose and Kurama sat for a while on Genkai's porch as Kurama explained the complexities of kitsune nature and of their botanical powers.

Rose listened intently as Kurama spoke wanting to soak in every detail.

"Now you will have significantly more difficulty manipulating plants for offensive attacks."

"Why is that?"

Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a couple of seeds. "These seeds are from demon world. They are naturally aggressive. I will give you some once you have more control over your powers until then you will have to make due with regular seeds."

Rose nodded in understanding before Kurama had her try to do what she had done the previous day with the venus fly trap only using other benign ningenkai seeds. As the afternoon progressed not only could she manipulate the growth and movement of flowers such as snapdragons, lilies, and sunflowers she also began to experiment with using them for battle purposes.

It took much more concentration then she realized but she was determined to do well and make her father proud. Kurama watched her carefully, gave her pointers and praised her imaginative techniques and all her hard work.

He could feel his paternal pride swell as seeing his kit achieving her strength.

Rose too was glad to be spending this time with her father, she was learning about her heritage and valuable preservation skills. Her father was a great teacher and when he demonstrated for her she was in awe of him. His grace, wit, and skill made her envious.

It took her intense amounts of concentration just to make the plants grow, but he could manipulate them in an instant.

After a while Rose sat down to take a break and stared up at her father. After a while of just watching him, he asked, "What is it?"

"Can I see your Rose whip. The weapon I am named for." She teased with a smile.

Kurama chuckled and reached into his hair. "I'm afraid my dear, your beauty out does that of my whip." He said as he pulled a rose from his hair as though it had been there the whole time and in a swift move cracked the vine making it long and slender. Her eyes bulged slightly in surprise. "Wow…"

She stepped closer to look at it. "Its beautiful." She reached out as though to touch it and he stopped her, "Beautiful but dangerous."

In the distant forest far out of sight and sense a demon heard those words and hmphed. A curious fire demon as it were. Using his jagan he had watched Rose's training the whole day. At first it was only because he was passing through the forest and sensed a unique energy and when his jagan pinpointed the power it had been her in meditation. From that moment he was intrigued and watched her training from the branch of a tree.

He watched her calm and determination her joy and curiosity. He had never seen anyone like her. If she was anything like her mother Hiei could see why even the level headed fox would have lost all sense he had when it came to her.

His fascination with the kit was unsettling to him and yet at the same time watching her made him feel complete. 'This is foolish she is a mistake of passion and nature.' He thought viciously.

But no sooner had he thought it another voice he didn't recognize whispered. 'But so are you.'

That's when he realized his fascination with her was nothing more than that. He was fascinated how a being as forbidden as he could exist in such happiness? Perhaps it was her ignorance from what he had been told she knew nothing about her demonic father until recently and she seemed to have done just fine without it. Hiei smirked evilly. Even though he was now a member of the side of justice he couldn't help but think how much fun it would be to watch this girl squirm and collapse under the expectations of her power, the instincts that she had so long ignored, and the training that surely she was no match for. For Kurama's sake he hoped she was strong enough to with stand it all, but with the same thrill with which he had first fought Urameshi he awaited their training day.

The next day was much the same for Rose, she spent the morning honing her ki and her focus and experimenting with movements for ki flow. The afternoon practicing and polishing the offensive and defensive techniques she could manage with her plants.

She was pondering her next attempt as Genkai watched discreetly from the porch. Rose had an idea and reached into the small pouch of regular seeds that her father had given her and a few she herself had chosen from his garden that morning. She pulled out a couple and quicker then before focused her energy into them and threw them. As soon as they hit the ground they shot up into a massive freestanding wall of vines. Focusing on the wall and tightening her grip on her invisible chi the vines doubled in size forming an impenetrable wall.

Genkai would never admit it aloud, but the girl's potential and improvement was remarkable. She truly had the cleverness and intellect of her father and the will to achieve the power levels of Yusuke should she need it.

"Nicely executed." A smooth voice came from behind Genkai with an encouraging tone and Genkai was not surprised when she turned to find a very proud papa watching his daughter.

"Thanks dad." Rose replies happily.

Although Kurama's face betrays nothing but joy and pride in the back of his mind he is haunted by a thought. An unnerving truth that has worried at him all day.

He knows that her plant attacks are all mostly long distance maneuvers, but from battles fought with Urameshi he knew that the detective favored close range combat and more often than not she would not always be able to avoid a dirty brawl.

"Rose…"

"Yeah dad?" She asked giving him an innocently curious look.

"I don't doubt that you have the ability to defend yourself, but how would it be if you and I grappled today?"

"Hand to hand combat huh?" Her looked turned mischievous. "Don't think I can hack it huh?"

Kurama shook his head and raised his hands in defense. "I did not say that…."

"Don't worry dad. I've spent my whole life being underestimated, I made it this far by making it my business to prove the world wrong." She said with a grin.

He nodded his head somewhat guiltily but gave her a soft smile.

"Shall we?" She said taking a fighting stance.

"Let's" He agreed taking his own stance.

"But no weapons. I can admit I am still at a disadvantage in that area."

Kurama smiled wider and nodded before commencing his attack. Kurama had years more of experience, but he too was more skilled in long distance fighting so in terms of hand to hand combat they were pretty evenly matched. Anyone watching could now easily see the similarities in the two, both graceful and fast, acrobatic as well.

After much back and forth; Kurama would throw a quick series of jabs and Rose would counter with a block and a back flip before using a sweeping kick to her advantage…

Kurama was momentarily tripped up before managing a flip or two of his own and landing a few feet away.

"Not bad." He complimented standing straight once more. "A worthy opponent." He said with a slight nod of his head.

She smiled brilliantly at his compliment.

Kurama realized the sun was already starting to set and suggested they head home.

Once they arrived Kurama said, "Perhaps you should go to sleep early tomorrow starts your training with the guys and you'll need all your energy."

"Oh come on dad. I'm not a child!" She protested flopping down the on couch.

Kurama smiled at his daugther's childish behavior, she was far too old for such antics, but from the moment she had walked into his life he had sensed a brilliant youthfulness about her that he couldn't help but appreciate. Where as, his past was filled with darkness, danger, and sorrow, she was all things light.

"I suppose we could stay up a while longer and watch a movie perhaps."

She sat up quickly hugging the back of the couch to look over at him. "Really? What do you want to watch?" She asked giddily grabbing the remote and flipping to the movies on demand channel.

He turned to face the kitchen intent on gathering popcorn. "What's your favorite movie?" He asked.

Her eyes widened in joy and surprise. "Oh I hope you realize what you've just set yourself up for dad! I could pick a romance flick you know?"

"Yes you could and I would not mind."

"You are a true gentleman father." She said looking over the couch with a feline grin. She turned back to the TV to make her selection. "Lucky for you my favorite movie is My Fair Lady."

From the kitchen Kurama commented as the popcorn popped. "Ah, I see…." After it was cooked he returned to the living room. "That explains a lot about you."

"What do you mean?" She asked raising an eyebrow incredulously as he sat down beside her.

"Well it tells me where your love of song came from."

"Of course everyone should enjoy a good musical."

"Your quest for women's strength and independence."

She nodded her agreement again.

"And that you have bad taste in men." He finished with a sly smirk.

"What? How do you get that?"

"Professor Higgins is an arrogant, controlling, and insulting man and yet he is the hero."

"But you must admit he is a genius and intelligence counts for a lot and charming too." She said with a knowing look.

"Intelligent I'll give you but charming I think not."

They're discussion carried on and off periodically throughout the film and Rose would hum or sing along to the songs.

By the time Eliza got to tell Higgins off Rose was sleeping soundly curled up next to Kurama. He smiled softly and although Rose was easily as tall as he was he managed to carry her to her room. As he watched her curl into her covers and smile he couldn't fathom how he had ever done without her. He had never enjoyed himself so much as he did when he was with Rose.

The next day found Rose, Kurama, and the other former Spirit Detectives training together.

It was surely an informative time for Rose. Yusuke and Kuwabara showed off their trademark attacks and Rose learned much from Kuwabara descriptions of energy manipulation. He may have been rustier than the rest and his methods and examples rather unorthodox, but Kuwabara was an expert at manifesting his spirit energy and she realized the singing technique Genkai had tried with her would only get her so far so she paid close attention.

Yusuke was also eager to find out if Rose had a demon form as well for he still held sour memories of his first transformation, but it was too early in her training to tell.

"So I hear that you are a natural grappler." Yusuke said with a smirk crossing his arms.

She nodded her head a little back and forth. "Well not nearly as good as you Uncle Yusuke. I've heard stories." She said with a smirk of her own.

Yusuke widened his stance and clenched his fists. "I promise I'll go easy on you."

"May I remind you Yusuke you do not know the meaning of the word." Kurama trumped.

Yusuke chuckled and smirked. "Oh come on. I train my own children, if they can handle it I'm sure yours can."

"Yeah father. Let me give it a whirl." She said finding her own stance. Yusuke always on the offensive attacked first with a flurry of punches, but Rose anticipated as much and in a flawless cartwheel dodged before hitting his oncoming attack with a kick executed from a one handed sidestand. It only slowed him down slightly and she found herself on the run again. Her acrobatics allowed her a quick retreat until she could right herself again and manage a decent block and punch combo. After a few rapid haphazard punches on her part she swept her foot out and knocked him off his feet. The seasoned fighters watching the fight could tell that if this were for real she would have lost in that moment. Yusuke would have spirit gunned her as she reached over to punch him and it would have been done, but as this was a no reiki battle she had a shot but, since she was positioned in front of him he kicked up when she leaned over and threw her backwards. She hit the ground hard and sat there for a moment in pain. Yusuke righted himself and walked towards her. "Not fast enough foxy baby."

"Tell me about it." She grumbled in pain on the ground trying to right herself, but not before Yusuke threw another series of punches at her, thinking fast she rolled and rolled him hot on her tail before coming to a stop arms crossed across her chest in a dead block just in time as a hard punch came right down on top of it. "Ooof!" She grunted under the pressure but then turned her palms up and gripped the fist before it could retreat and held fast even though Yusuke pulled back before finally her leg reared upward and kicked him in the jaw. She let go and sent him staggering back.

All at once the battle stopped and Yusuke touched his jaw and worked it mechanically.

"Did I hurt you Uncle Yusuke?" Rose asked sympathetically sitting on the ground.

"I've had much worse. Not bad kid, you've got real talent, guts too." Rose smiled for a moment but it quickly turned to a shocked expression when Hiei cut in. "Please detective you were far too easy on the child."

"Well we weren't using reiki or youkai and if you haven't noticed Hiei, she is far removed in skill and experience to me. No offense foxy baby, that will change with time and training."

"Or perhaps just training." Rose said cockily with a smirk before rising. "I'm a fast learner and you said yourself an excellent grappler I have no doubt that with more training I can be a more opposing challenger."

"Training is no match for experience my dear." Kurama explained patiently to his headstrong daughter.

"Or if you are of the dancing mentality then you know ability is enhanced in youth and dwindles with… experience." She said matter o factly.

"Fighting is not dancing." Kuwabara corrected with a look that clearly showed distaste in the comparison.

"It is a type of dance." She added persistently.

"Ask Hiei he knows." She said motioning to the apparition who simply glared at her as Yusuke began chuckling under his breath. She moved her hand to motion to his sword. "Sword Fighting is the closest weapons technique to dancing." Disregarding the chuckles now escalating from Yusuke and Kuwabara she continued. "It takes a similar amount of muscle tone, grace, balance, and speed."

Hiei was glaring at her and his fingers itched to grab his sword and cut Yusuke and Kuwabara to shreds with it and he hated to admit it, but he admired her knowledge and praise of his chosen fighting medium. But damned if he let her know she was right.

Straightening his back he smirked at her and his eyes moved to Kurama as though to say 'call her off' "I'll say this for you. You're either too stupid to understand your position or courageous enough to make such assumptions about that which you don't know." He answered.

"Well then teach me." She pleaded with those sharp green eyes. Suddenly images of Hiei teaching her _other things _flashed through his mind. He had to blink rapidly to dispel them before deciding he had to shake this girl up a bit. In a flash he was standing toe to toe with her she was shocked enough to lean back and gasp eyes wide. "Can one learn how to be as fast as I am? I think not." He whispered menacingly at her with a devious smirk. She simply blinked at him and he watched her lips curl back in preparation for what he knew she _thought _would be a scathing comeback, when Kurama stepped in with impeccable timing.

"Perhaps any weapons training should wait until you have developed your own weapon through biokinesis?"

Rose clenched her jaw but smirked. "Fine but as soon as I do I expect _you _to do something other than criticize." She whispered in Hiei's face stepping away.

Hiei smirked thinking he had won the battle of wits, but as Rose turned away she smirked to herself knowing the battle was not yet over.

So began a routine….

Over the next month Rose developed a routine during the days she rotated between training with Genkai, visiting with her grandmother rand visiting with the Rekai Tantei families.

Then in the afternoons, after the guys got off work they would come workout together and train Rose. Some days their own children came as well. Everyday Rose gained more control of both her youkai and reiki and everyday her and Hiei would exchanged several taunts. It would all start with a criticism that sounded more like an insult, Rose would let it go for a while until the timing was perfect to shoot back an underhanded barb of her own. She would challenge him to a spar and he would always decline, most believed it was because he thought her too weak and beneath his notice, but Hiei was the only one who knew the truth….

Kurama couldn't have been more proud of Rose as she quickly took to biokinesis adapting her own style.

He was especially proud when the day came that she discovered her own plant weapon. It had been a total accident. She had been baking with her grandmother and came upon a cinnamon stick. For whatever reason the stick struck her as strange and meaningful and upon later youkai experimentation she was able to manipulate the cinnamon stick into a full length spear.

"Well done Rose." Kurama praised.

"What a ridiculous weapon." Hiei murmured. Rose ignored him but looked hard down at her newly formed spear. "It's only ridiculous if I can't find someone to teach me how to use it." She observed.

"I will teach you how to use it." Genkai piped up before Hiei could make another comment.

Rose smiled proudly and Genkai mumbled to herself. "I'm getting to old for this. I thought after Yusuke I would be done with all this training, but no I'm still babysitting."

Hiei unintentionally raised an eyebrow at the woman's grumblings and Rose saw it she started to chuckle. Hiei's eyes widened for a moment in shock when he realized he'd been caught. Luckily Rose put a hand over her mouth to stifle the chuckle and wink at him as if it were their little secret.

"Well that's all well in good but training will have to wait till tomorrow we are promised at your grandmother's for dinner." Kurama interrupted the interlude. Rose smiled and nodded before returning her new weapon to its original state and placed it in her shirt.

The next day when Rose showed up for training so did Hiei. He sat out of sight watching as Genkai poked and prodded the young hanyou into fighting form. He knew Genkai probably realized he was there, but he was thankful for her silence as he was not yet sure how to explain himself since he also had no idea why he was here.

He did know that Rose's face had haunted his all night, that knowing smile and glimmer in her eyes. How she always seemed to see right through him. He prided himself on his stealth and her knowing glances shattered that confidence. It seemed as though she saw him without even having to try…as if she too had a jagan that could read minds.. He had to fight the urge to use his jagan to see what she was doing , what she was thinking. But when the sun rose against his better judgment he left Mukuro's castle behind, skipped patrol and headed to the human world, making a bee line for Genkai's temple. Now here he sat watching her train, eagerly looking forward to fighting her, yet not knowing why.

After a couple of hours they took a break and as Rose sat on the ground splayed out trying to catch her breath Genkai stood next to her and whispered. "Don't look now but the short grouchy one has been watching you this whole time."

"Really?" She asked trying not to look conspicuous.

Genkai smirked to herself hearing the eagerness in the young hanyou's voice. She may be old but she was no fool. "Why don't you go invite him to join us?"

Rose sat up and looked to the trees. As she stood to approach him Genkai called out. "Remember to always be careful…when playing with fire…"

Rose rolled her eyes and shrugged off the elder's advice. She barely knew the guy, all she knew was that he was a good fighter, a good friend of her father's, irritable, devastating in that dark mysterious sort of way and that made her loving pushing his buttons. She did the same to all her 'tough guy' friends at home to knock em down a couple notches and keep them grounded. Perhaps she could do the same with this solitary demon.

"Hey sparky? She called out to him once he came into sight. His eyes narrowed at her and as he jumped down of his favored tree to face her she chuckled inwardly thinking 'see grounded.'

"What brings you here? All the guys are at work so…" She led in hands in her back pockets rocking back and forth.

"You are training are you not?" He asked seriously.

"Yes….you wanna join?" She asked curiously.

"I want to make sure you are fully prepared for when it comes time for our fight. I do not play around as Yusuke does…"

"Oh no!" She interrupted. "No one could mistake you as anything but fully committed." She teased with a grin. He glared at her again as she turned her back on him heading back towards the temple.

"Well you are welcome to join…."

Before she could take a step Hiei spoke asking the question that had been festering in his mind all night. "How is it you always seem to know where I am even when I don't wish to be seen?"

She turned back to him with a thoughtful expression. "Well you're a hard guy to miss Hiei," She teased at first, but quickly changed to a soft serious tone seeing he meant it. "That's what friends do Hiei, I'm sure that the others notice you too, but they just don't want to hurt your pride over it."

Hiei looked down considering her words for a moment part of what she said ringing true, Yusuke and Kurama were always able to read him, the other felt more preposterous he doubted that his stealth was that lacking.

"I'd like to be your friend too Hiei." She offered with a smile. "If you'll let me?"

She held out a hand for him and he stared at it. He did not need more 'friends' but he did enjoy this one's company unusually well compared to most others, plus if it would make their fight more interesting he would allow it. He shook her hand briskly then pulled his hand away before coming forward quickly to stand in front of her. "Well hurry up then, I want to fight you before the year is out." She smiled and shrugged running after him back towards the temple.


End file.
